Nunca Te Dejaré Ir
by SilviStars17
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN - Cuando Bella Swan se mudó a Forks, nada la habría preparado para acostumbrarse a vivir con los excesivos gastos de los Cullen o a su protectora naturaleza. Tampoco podría haber evitado enamorarse Edward Cullen, desde el primer día. M/AH/OOC
1. Encuentros Casuales

Esta historia no me pertenece, sólo hago la traducción.

Los personajes pertenecen en su totalidad a Stephanie Meyer.

Esta historia esta re-escrita por una amiga de la escritora original, quien esta actualizando esta historia es DawnVisions. Pueden encotrar la historia en Inglés en mis favoritas.

Sólo llevan publicados 4 capítulos, de los cuales llevo traducidos la mitad, al ser una re-escritura de historia, son bastantes largos pero muy entretenidos.

La historia original tenía 63 capitulos, hasta donde la autora Meilzdoggg01, decidió abandonarla, ya que al final de su último año de secundaria sintió que la historia no se dirigía hacia donde quería, la historia cambiaba constantemente la trama y tenía giros bastantes inesperados. Pero como el argumento fue bueno, en vez de abandonarla, la cedió para que hagan de ella algo mejor, y ciertamente esta sucediendo.

No las aburro más.

* * *

**Descripción:** Cuando Bella Swan se mudó a Forks, nada la habría preparado a ella para acostumbrarse a vivir con los excesivos gastos de los Cullen o a su protectora naturaleza, especialmente sobre ella. Tampoco podría haber evitado enamorarse Edward Cullen, desde el primer día. M/AH/OOC

Esta historia puede contener situaciones, vocabulario y acciones no recomendables de leer para menores de 18 años. Que lo hagan, corre ya por cuenta de cada uno.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 : ****Encuentros Casuales**

**BPOV**

Los primeros días en las escuelas nuevas son siempre iguales; el chico audio visual obsesivos que atrapa y acompaña por el campus a la nueva víctima, acompañándola a los almuerzos y ofreciéndole un hombro para llorar.

Es mi primer día en la Secundaria de Forks, mi madre, René, salió en un viaje con su novio Phil, un jugador de ligas menores de baseball. No era justo que ellos tengan que estar siempre preocupándose por otra persona, y quería darles un descanso. Así que fui contra todo lo que siempre dije, acerca de odiar este pequeño pueblo. Ignoré la voz en mi cabeza que gritaba en protesta por mi decisión y aborde el avión hacia Forks

Charlie, mi padre, el jefe de policía y yo, nunca hablamos demasiado. Supongo que podrían llamarnos "Ermitaños Sociales". Es una descripción bastante acertada. Pero, créanlo o no, tan incómodo y triste como pueda sonar, lo prefiero de ese modo. Nunca he sido esa que está robándose la atención, más bien soy la que está siempre sentada atrás; nunca sobresaliendo en nada, pero tampoco inferior.

Siempre fui una buena estudiante; buenas notas, nunca trasnoché y siempre hice mis tareas. Incluso, estoy en un par de clases avanzadas. Nada muy cerebral. Sólo lo necesario para que mis aplicaciones a la universidad sean mejores

Fue muy duro dejar Phoenix; sabía que extrañaría muchísimo. No porque el clima es más confortable en Phoenix, es solo más… apropiado para mi. Forks es uno de los lugares más húmedos y fríos en los que estuve en mi vida; y mi equilibrio y coordinación, dejan mucho que desear. Así que no estaba necesariamente buscando por hielo y nieve. Peligrosas, resbaladizas trampas mortales.

El problema con Forks (junto con otra gran cantidad de cosas) es el hecho que cuando nieva, no es lo suficientemente frío para que los copos cristalizados lleguen al suelo, como en las partes más frías de Europa. Nop, en cambio, es nieve húmeda que se mezcla con la lluvia, que cae en el suelo salpicando y haciendo charcos de agua por todas partes. Luego, más tarde, cuando se pone más frío, el agua se convierte en hielo.

Renée tuvo que ordenar un par de botas especiales 'extra seguras' para hielo y nieve para mi. No sería nada menos que un milagro si me las arreglara para mantener intactos todos mis miembros durante la primera semana.

Nunca fui de poner demasiado esfuerzo en mi apariencia. Así que me puse unos comunes jeans, una remera de mangas largas blanca, con mi chaqueta negra encima. No hay necesidad de mencionar que me calcé mis botas extra seguras para completar mi atuendo.

Luego, más rápido de lo que esperaba, estaba sentada en mi Chevy – la cual me compró Charlie como regalo de bienvenida – en el estacionamiento de la escuela; y lentamente encontré el coraje para salir y caminar con confianza ( o no) hacia la secundaria de Forks.

Respiré profundamente y abrí mi puerta, y con cuidado me asomé al pavimento; Agarrándome de la camioneta, una mano en el techo y la otra en la parte superior de la puerta y con mucho cuidado puse mis pies en el helado camino.

Retrocedí para cerrar mi camioneta y me volví haciendo mi camino hacia el gran cartel que rezaba 'RECEPCIÓN'.

Cuando entré en la pequeña oficina, vi a una pequeña mujer sentada en un escritorio, tipeando furiosamente en su decrépita computadora que estaba prácticamente zumbando por el esfuerzo. Aclaré mi garganta, y me moví un poco para atraer su atención. Funcionó. Ella desvió la mirada de su ordenador y me moví detrás del escritorio, sus ojos se abrieron un poco más y se ajustó las gafas que estaban cayendo por su nariz, con una seguridad que pareció presionarlo directo a sus ojos.

"Umm, Hola", dije con nerviosismo, esperando que mi voz no temblara, odiaba presentarme a mi misma, "Soy Isabella Swan, acabo de mudarme aquí desde…"

"Phoenix, Arizona. La hija de Charlie, ¿no?" Abrí mi boca, como para decir algo, cuando ella continuó abruptamente, "¡Claro que eres tú! Tienes los mismos ojos, Podría decir que eras tú con un kilómetro de distancia".

Ella estaba prácticamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja; le dí una sonrisa por respuesta.

"Es un placer conocerla, Señora…"

"Cope, Sra. Cope", me entregó dos trozos de papel y un pequeño adhesivo con mi nombre en él, "Este es tu horario de clases, un mapa del colegio y un adhesivo con tu nombre, lo lamento querida, pero es sólo por hoy. Espero que tengas un lindo primer día y déjame ser la primera en decirte 'Bienvenida a la Secundaria Forks'."

Le agradecí cortésmente y abandoné la habitación.

No había caminado 3 metros en el hall cuando lo ví.

O mejor dicho, lo 'oí', creo. El estaba deteniendo chicas al azar en el pasillo preguntándoles por Isabella Swan. Gemí internamente. Este era el tipo de chico que mencione anteriormente, el audio visual. Decidí darme la vuelta y moverme en otra dirección, cuando sentí una presencia detrás de mí.

"¿Isabella Swan?"

"No, lo lamento, debes estar equivocado." Me giré para continuar mi dirección cuando él me detuvo con una mano en mi brazo.

"¿Estás segura que no eres Isabella Swan?" su tono era condescendiente, no me gustaba.

"Positivamente"

"Entonces, ¿Por qué estas usando un adhesivo que dice 'Isabella Swan', si ese no es tu nombre?"

Maldición. Lo había olvidado. Sólo quería salir de allí. Tan discretamente como pude, me arranqué de mi remera el adhesivo con mi mano libre y lo arrugué, metiéndolo en mi mochila que estaba en mi hombro.

"Oh,...umm" Empecé a pensar rápidamente, esperando que pueda encontrar una adecuada excusa lo más rápido posible, cuando él me interrumpió.

"Mi nombre es Newton, Mike Newton". ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? ¿James fucking Bond? Estaba empezando a asustarme. Sus dientes tenían una leve coloración amarillenta y su pelo lucía como si no se lo hubiera lavado en por lo menos un mes…o más. "Te he estado buscando" El radar de acosadores estaba al máximo. ¿Qué voy a hacer si algo pasa?¿debería correr?. Él continuó. "Sólo estaba pensando si podría mostrarte toda la escuela hoy, podemos almorzar juntos, incluso podría cargar los libros por ti." Este no era el chico audio visual común. Este era seriamente uno muy trastornado. Era hora de actuar.

"Uh… Gracias Mike, lo aprecio, pero tengo un mapa y además hoy estaré dejando la escuela para la hora del almuerzo" Eso era fue lo suficientemente sutil,¿cierto? No muy Obvio.

"¡Seguro!, sin problemas. ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?" hice una mueca de horror, este chico era ¡ín-cre-i-ble!

"Emm, Mike, quise decir YO sola. Necesito parar en casa y recoger algunas cosas de todas maneras. No quisiera importunarte." AHORA SI. Esperaba no estar no siendo demasiado dura.

"Puedo ir. Me encantaría – no amaría – ver tu habitación." QUE. DEMONIOS. Estaba empezando a enfadarme ahora sí.

"Si… No Mike. Está bien. Enserio"

"No, no lo está. _Quiero_ ir contigo." El tomé mi muñeca y trato de enlazar mis dedos con los suyos. Cerré mi mano en un puño, y traté de soltarme.

"No. Mike."

"Oh, vamos, Belly. Tu sabes que tambien lo quieres" Su putrefacto aliento dio de lleno en mi cara dándome arcadas. Ya no sabía como iba a salir de esto. El pasillo ya estaba vacío, los demás estudiantes lo había dejado para entrer en sus primeras clases y yo estaba aquí estancada con 'aliento de vómito' respirando en mi cara.

"Mike, déjame ir." Sus ojos brillaban.

"No."

"Mike, enserio. No estoy bromeando." Él se puso aún más cerca de mi, su apretón en mi muñeca se hizo más intenso y más fuerte. Dejé salir un pequeño gemido y él apretó incluso más fuerte. Mi primer día de escuela, e iba a tener mi primer moretón, y ni siquiera iba a ser mi culpa. ¿Qué más iba a hacerme? No pude evitar el pequeño llanto que escapó de mis labios.

"NEWTON" ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? Estaba demasiado aterrada para ver de donde provenía el furioso grito. Tal vez era alguien que también quería lastimarme, no podía moverme, no podía hablar. Lentamente, la mano en mi muñeca desapareció, quise tomar un poco de aire para aliviarme, pero el aire no podía calmarme en lo más mínimo.

"¿Que es lo que quieres, Cullen?" Su tono era furioso.

"Déjala en paz."

"¿Perdón?"

"Te. Dije." Él empezó a pronunciar cada sílaba, como si Mike fuera discapacitado mental. Pensándolo bien ahora, probablemente lo era. "Déjala. En. Paz."

"No." Pero contrario a sus palabras, Mike, dio un paso hacia atrás, luego otro, y otro. "Vas a arrepentirte de esto, Cullen" Se burló.

"Lo Dudo, Mike, lo dudo mucho. Ah y apropósito, mi nombre es Ed-ward. Tu puedes decirlo, lo sabes. E-d-w-a-r-d." Mike lanzó un bufido y salió corriendo por el pasillo y luego por una puerta.

Me sentía mareada, mi cabeza daba vueltas y el frío piso empezó a acercarse a mi rostro. Eso fue hasta que sentí dos brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"Epaa!.. Hey! Creo que estas un poco asustada. Tal vez deberías sentarte, la cafetería se encuentra a unos metros de aquí. Consigamos algo para que comas." Asentí con la cabeza y el mantuvo uno de sus brazos en mi cintura y el otro en mi brazo, para mantenerme equilibrada. No pude decir que no, estaba demasiado avergonzada de lo que había ocurrido con Newton. Me burlé de su nombre en mi cabeza.

Me sentó en una de las sillas y se dirigió hacia una de las expendedoras de café. Volvió a los pocos minutos con una bandeja. Había en ella 2 cafés, jugo de manzana y una ensalada de frutas. Miró un poco incómodo. Mordí mi labio inferior en anticipación; espero que no se haya arrepentido de haber detenido a Mike.

"Um.. Yo.. Um, no sabía que es lo que te gustaba." Me relajé un poco y sonreí. El apoyó en la mesa la bandeja y acercó el jugo, el café y la ensalada de frutas hacia mí.

"Gracias", tomé el jugo de manzanas y tomé un pequeño sorbo.

"Bella, acabas de tener un colapso. Por favor… por favor salva mi cordura y toma un poco más de azúcar."

Él abrió el pote de ensalada de frutas y me lo acercó, junto con un tenedor. Pinché un trozo de manzana y la puse en mi boca. Mastiqué lentamente, mientras pensaba que era lo próximo que iba a decir. Tragué lo que tenía en mi boca, y luego tomé otro sorbo de jugo de manzana, ahora más largo, y volví mi atención hacia él.

"Asi que… Presumo que ese chico Mike, no es la mejor compañía." Miré su rostro y estuve segura de ver un dejo de ira en sus ojos antes de que el pudiera controlarse. "Ajam…" dijo secamente. "Presumes bien. ¿Qué estabas haciendo con él de todas maneras? La mayoría de las chicas saben que deben alejarse de él. ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego?" Su tono era raro, incluso cuando trataba de ocultarlo, podía ver a través de su fachada.

"No lo sabía. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Me mudé este Sábado, ¿conoces a Charlie Swan,el Jefe de Policía?" El asintió. "Soy su hija" Estaba a punto de continuar, cuando una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa se esparció en su rostro.

"¿Qué?" Estaba confundida.

"Nada, no es nada… sólo que, tu eres la hija del Jefe de Policía, y no llevas contigo un spray de pimienta? ¿Debe ser la primera vez, no?" oh .ja. Es uno de los graciosos. Uno de los lindos también. Sé que no lo conozco de hace mucho pero como puedo dejar escapar la perfección de mis ojos! No puedo creer como nunca me di cuenta como su desordenado cabello broncíneo caía sobre su cara antes. Lo profundo de sus ojos verdes, que sientes que podrías haberte ahogado en ellos sin nada o nadie quien pueda detenerte. Mis ojos viajaron más abajo pasando por su perfecta nariz hasta sus labios. Desearía poder… _Bella! Detente. Demasiado Lejos. _Dejar que tu mente te lleve un poco más allá, ¿por qué no? No me di cuenta que estaba esperando una respuesta de mi, hasta que aclaró su garganta. Volví mi vista hasta encontrarme con su mirada.

"¿Bueno..?" dijo.

"Bueno ¿Que?"

"¿Que estabas haciendo con Newton?" Sus ojos ardían en los míos.

"Yo sólo, estaba yendo a mis clases y él estaba preguntando a otras chicas por mí, si me conocían. Entonces cuando me dí la vuelta para evitarlo, Él ya estaba a mi lado. Antes de tener la oportunidad de sacarme el adhesivo con mi nombre y poder salir corriendo. Traté de irme, pero luego él ya no me soltó." Edward dejó salir un bajo gruñido que escapó de su garganta y logré oír algo que murmuró entre lineas, que sonó como 'Necesito decírselo a mis hermanos. Nada bueno.' Esperé a que él diga algo, cuando me di cuenta que a su vez el esperaba lo mismo de mí. Así que tomé las riendas.

"Entonces..., ¿Aún vas a presentarte?"

Él parpadeó, confundido.

"Lo siento. Soy Edward Cullen. Vivo aquí, en Forks, desde hace 4 años, con mi madre Esme, mi padre Carlisle y mis hermanos adoptivos. Ellos son Emmet y Jasper... y sus novias son Rosalie y Alice."

"oh." No sabía que decir, pero no estaba preparada para decirle adiós todavía. Terminé mi ensalada de frutas y mi jugo de manzanas y acerqué el vaso de café hacia mi. "Y, ¿tus hermanos también están en esta escuela?"

"Así es. Rosalie y Emmet están en su último año. Y Jasper, Alice y yo estamos en el penúltimo año."

"Me encantaría conocerlos" Dije con honestidad. Si sus hermanos son tan buenos como él, estaba segura que no tendría problemas con ellos. Pero, un momento, ¿que tal si él no quiere que los conozca?¿Que tal si sólo quería que saliera de mis mareos para que vuelva a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que yo y mi magnetismo al peligro llegara a Forks? Me sentí mal otra vez. Pero esta vez no era por el aliento vomitivo. Era por mi inseguridad y vergüenza. Sentí sus ojos en mi rostro y no quise mirarlo. El suspiró.

"Bella, ¿En que estas pensado?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Mantuve mi mirada en mi café.

"Por favor, Bella... Es muy frustrante cuando estas tan callada. Mírame." No lo hice. Sentí su tibia mano acomodarse debajo de mi mentón, elevándolo para que mis ojos se encuentren con los suyos. Lo miré mientras sus penetrantes ojos se fundían con los míos. Antes de que pueda desviar mi mirada, sentí un cálido sonrojo subiendo por mis mejillas.

Genial. Perfecto. Ni siquiera puedo mirarlo a la cara sin sonrojarme. Su mano cayó de mi mentón y me miró con una expresión perpleja.

"¿Te estas sonrojando?"

"A falta de costumbre..." Murmuré casi incoherentemente y puedo decirte que estaba luchando internamente para no tener una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Por cierto, " agregó, "Me encantaría que conozcas a mi familia." Sonreí y estaba prácticamente haciendo un baile interno en mi cabeza. Que ridículo, "Pero por ahora, probablemente deberíamos salir de aquí, la cafetería querrá tener todo listo para el almuerzo. Deberíamos irnos." Asentí en acuerdo y nos paramos, tiró en el tacho la basura y dejó en una pila la bandeja. Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de objetar nada. Caminamos lentamente fuera de la cafetería y nos detuvimos cuando llegamos a la puerta principal. Me giré hacia él.

"¿Y ahora, que?"

"Bueno, ¿Que quieres hacer? No creo que sea una buena idea..." Secretamente, no estaba en contra de saltarnos algunas clases, tengo buenas notas, pero a pesar de que amo volver a ver las cosas que ya se, no era exactamente lo que mas deseaba hacer. Pero tenía curiosidad de porque no debería ir a clases, según él.

"Mike está allí"

"Oh." Seguramente había además muchas otras razones por las cuales no quería ir a clases.

"Y no quiero que estés en ningún lugar cerca de _Él._" Sonaba algo vicioso cuando dijo 'él'.

"Protector, ¿no?" Le pregunte con una tímida sonrisa. Su sonrisa por respuesta fue peligrosa.

"Sólo de las chicas nuevas de Phoenix que no pueden protegerse solas" Fruncí mi ceño y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada.

"Está bien. Suficiente. ¿Que quieres hacer entonces?"

Estuvimos dando vueltas por el campus por un rato y cuando le pregunte a Edward si estaría bien para la escuela, si iba a cas para el almuerzo y me quedara allí, el estuvo de acuerdo con gran entusiasmo. Estaba caminando hacia mi camioneta, cuando sentí sus brazos, una vez más, alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿A. Dónde. Te. Crees. Que. Vas.?" Sólo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, podría encenderme en él.

"Em. A. Casa. Tu Sabes. C-A-S-A, en mi 'vrrroom, vrrooom'."

No pudo detener la sonrisa que apareció en si cara e hizo que sus ojos brillaran.

"Emmet va a amarte. Por Cierto, esa camioneta, ya no hace 'vrroom vrrooom', hace 'chugga chugga', la oí esta mañana"

"Cállate, Chev tiene personalidad."

"¿Chev?" Dijo arqueando una ceja. Maldición.

"Bueno, es un Chevy. Chev parece un buen nombre", dije tímidamente. Se echó a reír y yo solté un bufido y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del acompañante de mi camioneta, cuando volví a sentir esas malditas garras de acero detenerme una vez más.

"Edward, si no me dejas entrar en la camioneta, ¿Cómo voy a llegar a mi casa?"

"Te voy a llevar a casa. En mi Volvo." Respondió sin vacilar "No voy a dejar que alguna de tus ruedas patine, que te suceda algo más terrible aún. No podría perdonármelo." La última oración la murmuró para si mismo y luego hubo un silencio. Entonces algo hizo un clic en mi.

"Espera un segundo. Mañana. ¿Como llegaré a la escuela, mañana?" sus rasgos se aligeraron un poco.

"Bueno, puedo pasar a buscarte en la mañana temprano, de esa manera no tendré que preocuparme de salvarte de alguno de esos… tarados que quieran salirse con la suya contigo."

Miré aún lado, escapando de su mirada y me sonrojé otra vez. No era la esencia de lo que había dicho, eso era serio. Pero la última parte. Nunca he tenido un novio, nunca fui besada por eso, y que Edward hablara de 'querer salirse con la suya conmigo' o incluso queriéndome… parecía absolutamente ridículo.

"Está bien. ¿dónde está tu auto?" Él me sonrió y comenzó a caminar a través del estacionamiento.

Cuando llegamos hasta su estúpido y brillante Volvo, abrió la puerta del acompañante y en cuanto me deslicé dentro; entró en el asiento del conductor y encendió el motor. Estuvimos fuera de la escuela y en el camino hacia la entrada de la casa de Charlie antes de darme cuenta. Edward manejaba rápido.

Salió del auto y me abrió la puerta del pasajero por mi. Estaba empezando a lloviznar un poco, así que Edward se aseguró de que llegue segura hasta la puerta de mi casa. Aparentemente mi 'equilibrio y balance' dejaban mucho que desear. Vaya… me pregunto dónde he oído eso antes… No lo sé.

"La escuela comienza a las 8:30 am., mañana; así que... ¿te paso a buscar a las 8 am?" Me sonrió amablemente, pero pude ver un destello de malicia en su mirada. Él va a conseguirlo uno de estos días.

"Claro, me parece bien. Charlie estará en el trabajo para ese momento y tu tienes mi número, sólo me mandas un mensaje si algo va mal y tengo que caminar." Él pareció irritarse.

"Créeme, Bella, estaré aquí para las 8 am mañana, motor encendido, puerta del acompañante abierta. _Sólo para Tí_"

Sonreí. "Okay, Nos vemos."

Me observó mientras abría la puerta de la casa y entraba cuidadosamente en ella, antes de volver a encender su auto. Nos saludamos desde las ventanas. Luego su auto desapareció.

**EPOV**

Desperté más temprano de lo usual a la mañana siguiente, simplemente un resultado de haberme ido a dormir demasiado temprano. Bajé a la cocina para lentamente prepararme mi desayuno y luego volver arriba para cepillar mis dientes y vestirme.

Me tomé el tiempo para darme una ducha y me puse mis jeans oscuros, un puollover beige y mi saco negro. Pero aún tenía una hora y media por matar antes de ir a buscar a Bella. Excelente. 90 largos minutos para enloquecerme. Cuando llegue a casa después de dejar a Bella, no pude parar de pensar en ella. Su rostro y el tiempo que pasamos juntos ayer, se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, como una película. Ni siquiera podía recordar en que estaba pensando antes de que Bella entrara en mi vida. Me recuerdaba a un fragmento de 'Cumbres Borrascosas':

'He soñado en mi vida, los sueños que se han quedado conmigo, y han cambiado mis ideas, y se han infiltrado en mi, como el vino en el agua, alterando el color de mi espiritu'

Bella es ese sueño. Ella está siempre en mis pensamientos, como el más dulce de los vinos mezclado con agua.

Antes de irme a dormir, no pude dejar de pensar en ella, en su rostro formándose en mi mente. La mirada de ayuda que tenia en su rostro cuando Newton la tenía atrapada. El modo en que se muerde suavemente el labio inferior cuando está pensando en algo. Como mueve sus largas ondas de cabello marrones sobre sus hombros para ocultar ese encantador rubor rosado en sus mejillas, cuando tomé su cara para que me mirara. Sus hermosos ojos marrones, que parecían fundirse en los míos.

Todas esas cosas acerca de ella, no podía sacarlas de mi mente.

Cuando mis hermanos y hermanas estuvieron en casa, Emmet me preguntaba una y otra vez por que estaba tan distraído, no quise dar explicaciones, así que me disculpé con todos, saltándome la cena y fui a mi habitación, murmurando algo sobre una tarea para Biología.

Traté desesperadamente de trabajar en la tarea de esa materia, pero no hubo caso. Cada vez que pensaba acerca de la escuela, el rostro de Bella aparecía otra vez en mi mente. Era ridículo, pero rápidamente abandoné mis cuadernos y me recosté en mi cama, sólo pensando en Bella.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho conmigo? Sentía como una inútil lucha el tratar de alejarla de mi mente. Nunca había pensado tanto en una chica. Ella era sólo otra chica, una más ¿no?

Sólo lo pensé 3 segundos y lo descarté. No. Ella no era sólo otra _chica_. Tenía tantas cualidades seductoras que no podía olvidar ni quería hacerlo. Quería hacer una lista de ellas.

Si ella me dejara hacerlo. Esa era la verdadera pregunta. ¿Me querría ella a su lado? No parecía descontenta en que la haya dejado en su casa ayer o en que la pasara a recoger esta mañana. Sólo quería mantenerla a salvo.

El sólo pensar que Mike Newton podría alguna vez lastimarla, o incluso tocarla otra vez, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Emmet, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie, ya habían salido hacia la escuela, asique estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras a que el tiempo pasara. Finalmente, no pude soportarlo más. Tomé mis llaves del gancho donde estaban colgadas, salí por la puerta principal y me subí a mi coche. Eran las 7:48 am; sólo 12 minutos más antes de llegar a la casa de Bella. Conduje hacia la Cafetería que estaba calle abajo y compré 2 cafés con Leche y vainilla, luego subí a mi auto y comencé mi camino hacia la casa de Bella – más rápido de lo normal, - debo agregar, probablemente a causa de mi ansiedad.

Me estacioné en el asfalto frente a su casa a las 7:59, dejando el motor encendido, salí y abrí la puerta del acompañante. Me recosté en el costado del auto, esperando que ella saliera de la puerta de su casa.

Traté de eliminar todos los pensamientos negativos de mi mente, si nada más podría funcionar, todavía podríamos ser amigos. Obviamente, quería mucho más que eso. Ser su protector, su mejor amigo… e incluso, su ¿amor? No puedo creer que estoy pensando así. Recién he conocido a la chica, seguramente no debería ser todo tan rápido ni tan fuerte…

Estaba reflexionando cuando la puerta principal se abrió, y la chica de mis sueños caminó cuidadosamente y descendió los escalones del frente de su casa, caminando hacia mi auto. Sonrió y noté un poco de color en su rostro cuando hice un gesto hacia mi auto y la puerta abierta del pasajero con una mano y una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Hola Edward" Oh por favor, di mi nombre otra vez. "Gracias por buscarme esta mañana. Lo aprecio mucho" Dijo tímidamente, no hay necesidad de mencionar que me encantaría continuar con esta rutina de aquí hasta que terminemos la secundaria.

"Eres más que bienvenida, sube, hay un café en el sostenedor, si quieres…" Estúpido Edward, ella probablemente ya ha tomado una gran taza de café en la mañana con su desayuno, es lo que la gente normal hace.

Ella entró en el auto y me apuré al dar la vuelta y llegar al lugar del conductor. Ella tomó su café, lo destapó y aspiró su aroma, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejar aparecer una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Esta chica iba a volverme loco.

"Gracias. Nos quedamos sin café esta mañana y esto huele delicioso." Ella abrió sus ojos y me dio una tímida sonrisa antes de poner el vaso de café en sus labios.

Esos... hermosos...deliciosos labios. Le sonreí en respuesta y comencé a conducir hacia la escuela. Todas las preocupaciones del principio se fueron, comenzamos a hablar acerca de Phoenix, como eran su madre y Phil, sus intereses y ese tipo de cosas que la hacen única.

**BPOV**

Continuamente, Edward me hizo preguntas en el camino hacia la escuela; asombrado de que mi materia favorita sea Historia Antigua e impresionado de que asista a las clases de Biología Avanzada.

Estaba realmente sorpendida de verlo estacionado en mi casa a las 8:00 esta mañana, pero tal vez él sea diferente a los demás chicos que conocí en Phoenix. Estaba muy feliz de no haber estado nunca en una relación, ellos parecían una pérdida de tiempo. No puedo recordar cuantas veces tuve a mis amigas llorando en mi hombro y preguntándome cuan patéticos e irresponsables podían resultar sus novios.

Tal vez…, y sólo tal vez, Edward Cullen sea diferente. Desde luego, él hizo su papel de dulce, cariñoso, hermoso Dios Griego y caballero. Sé realista Bella. Nunca se interesará en Tí. Entiéndelo ahora. Decepcionada con cómo me las arreglé ayer para avergonzarme y enredarme con Mike Newton y, a continuación le obligue a recogerme hoy, realmente no quise darle más de mi charla sin sentido.  
Nos sentamos en silencio durante el resto del trayecto a la escuela y cuando entramos en el estacionamiento de la escuela, salió y dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta. Cuando estuve fuera, caminó más cerca de mí y pasó su mano por detrás de mi espalda. Sentí mi respiración cortarse mientras el familiar color rojo subía por mis mejillas. Continuó pasando su mano y luego se acomodó, dejando su mochila sobre sus hombros.

Tu, tonta Bella.

Se dió vuelta y me miró, sabiendo el efecto que tenía en mi. Cerré la puerta del acompañante y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta principal del edificio, con Edward caminando lentamente a mi lado. Mi tranquilo paso pareció no molestarlo, y entonces algo me sacudió. Un pensamiento pasó por mi mente y me sentí culpable, entonces me detuve.

"Edward," él se detuvo y me miró otra vez, "no tienes que escoltarme por todo el campus otra vez. Estoy segura de saber dónde se encuentra todo." Él tenía una expresión confusa en su rostro y yo miré al piso, "No quiero molestarte más, ya te hice perder tus clases ayer."

"Bella, no me importa, tú no eres una carga y me encantaría estar contigo y acompañarte a tus clases. Incluso dejaré que cargues tus propios libros." Me dio una pequeña sonrisa, que luego desapareció de su rostro, "Al menos… Que no me quieras contigo."

"¡No!" Casi grité, "Sólo que no quiero importunarte."

"Bueno, no lo estas haciendo. Así que deja de pensar en ello, necesitamos ir a clases hoy, tenemos Biología"

Le dí una pequeña sonrisa y luego continuamos caminando hacia el laboratorio. La campana sonó justo cuando llegábamos a la puerta, nos movimos rápido dentro del laboratorio sentándonos juntos en un escritorio vacío al fondo de la clase. Miré hacia la pizzarra y gemí en voz baja cuando leí 'Fotosíntesis' con un apartado con definiciones debajo de ella. Había dado este tema 2 años antes en otra clase avanzada, no es exactamente el tipo de material más intrigante para investigar.

Edward estaba acomodando sus libros en el escritorio cuando se detuvo, él debió haber escuchado mi queja.

"Bella ¿Qué sucede?"

"Posiblemente es el tema más aburrido de todos para mi en Biología, ¿no aprendieron esto el año pasado, o el anterior?"

El rió. ""Hace tres años en realidad. Biología avanzada.¿Por qué crees que estamos sentados al fondo de la clase?" Me reí y estaba a punto de responderle cuando el Sr Banner entró en la sala.

"Buenos Días, clase, por favor copien toda la teoría de la Fotosíntesis que se encuentra en la pizarra. Luego me gustaría que en parejas completen la actividad." Bla, bla,bla. Qué emocionante. Saqué mi libro de actividades y una lapicera; luego comencé a copiar las notas del pizarron. Desvié un poco mi mirada hacia mi izquierda para ver al Dios Griego que se sentaba junto a mí. Pensando lo que sucedió ayer, rápidamente cambié de opinión; nadie en su buen juicio eligiría a Newton por sobre Edward Cullen quien estaba sentado a centímetros de mi, mirándome.

Un segundo.

"Atrapada." Me susurró Edward.

"No se de que estas hablando," aparté mi rostro y empecé a copiar furiosamente las notas que me faltaban.

"Tu voz miente, pero tus mejillas dicen la verdad," dijo, y pude sentir en su voz, la obvia sonrisa de oreja a oreja plantada en su cara.

"Sigo sin entender de que hablas." Acomodé mi cabello delante de mi hombro izquierdo, tratando de formar con él una cortina entre nosotros. No es necesario mencionar que sentía en ese momento como mi rostro se esparcía un rojo y un calor cada vez peor.

"mmm, claro, Bella. Tendré que recordartelo más tarde." Tragué forzadamente y luego me relajé cuando ví que Edward volvía su atención hacia sus libros y continuó trabajando.

Cinco minutos después, oí un pequeño rasguño a mi lado y segundos más tarde un pequeño trozo de papel apareció frente a mis libros.

_¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?_

Saqué mi tabla de horarios y le contesté.

_Francés._

Edward tomó la nota y mi tabla de horarios para compararlo con el suyo. Tomó ambos y los puso en medio del escritorio, eran casi idénticos, salvo que cuando el tenía Inglés, yo tenía Francés.

La nota continuó yendo y viniendo un poco más. Si fuera por mí Edward podría arrancar hojas y pasarme notas, cuando quisiera.

_Demonios, Tengo Español. _Obvio, obviamente que el maldito Dios puede hablar otro idioma. Tal vez tenga suerte. Tal vez no sea tan bueno. Mi francés era muy rudimentario... tal vez nuestros niveles de idiomas podrían ser más o menos los mismos. Rápidamente escribí y le pasé otra nota sin que el Sr Banner se diera cuenta de nuestra silenciosa comunicación.

_¿hablas fluído?_Ví su boca contraerse antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Sus carnosos y perfectos labios se acomodaron en una sonrisa, y supe mi respuesta.

_Tomaré eso como un sí._

_Esme, mi madre, solía vivir en España antes de conocer a Carlisle, dice que los idiomas son una buena herramienta. Soy el único de mis hermanos que toma clases de Español. Emmet y Jasper se rieron cuando hablamos de aprender otro idioma, Rosalie no tiene tiempo, y Alice, ella aprendió Español con sus nana, así que esta tomando clases de Francés desde hace algunos años._

Ahora era mi turno de sonreír. Sentí un pequeño matiz de satisfacción vengativa antes de hacer lo que se me había ocurrido. Iba a torturarlo un poco.

_Ton sœur parle en français? C'est chouette ! Moi aussi… Mais je parle seulement un petit peu._

Lo que escribí fue un Francés bastante básico '¿Tu hermana habla Francés? ¡Qué bien! Yo también, pero sólo un poco.'

El estuvo quieto por un minuto, para luego comenzar a escribir algo y me volvió a pasar la nota.

_Franchement? Je peux parle en français aussi._

Lo traduje al castellano en forma rápida y silenciosa, '_¿Enserio? Yo también hablo Francés._' Fruncí el ceño al leer la nota. Sí, no sólo sabe hablar Español, él habla Francés también.

Malditamente Fantástico. Volvió a tomar el trozo de papel.

_Debiste haberte visto tu expreción. No tuvo precio. Pero, lamento haberte arruinado tu momento. Mi padre Carlisle, él es doctor y trabajó en Francia algunos años, antes de mudarse a Forks, él me enseñó y ahora está tratando de enseñarle el idoma a Alice._

No pude pensar en nada para responderle. Edward Cullen era increíble. Todo en él parecía gritar que era perfecto. No tuve tiempo de escribir una respuesta. La campana con el final del segundo periodo sonó. _Finalmente_.

Tomé mi mochila y caminé junto a Edward hacia mi clase de Francés, él se detuvo en la puerta y me miró con sus ojos, pensativo.

" Nos vemos aquí después de clases – Ambos tenemos un periodo libre después, igual que mi familia, así puedes conocerlos y almorzamos todos juntos, … si quieres". Asentí con un tímido "Suena bien." Y me giré para entrar al salón; Edward había comenzado a caminar hacia su clase en el siguiente edificio. Cuando esa criticona voz en mi cabeza decidió que era momento de intervenir. '_Por Dios, Bella, si vas a continuar actuando de esa forma, ya puedes ir diciendole adiós a Edward Cullen y toda su perfección.'_ No. Realmente me gusta este chico. Simplemente, no voy a dejarlo ir. '_Entonces será mejor que se lo digas'._ Me burlé de mi misma, a veces tenía ideas bastante tontas. Pero, tenía razón – si no actuaba rápido podría perderlo, y él encontrar alguien más interesante. Creo que no podría soportarlo. Así que será mejor que le de algo en que pensar. Tomé un profundo respiro. Él estaba casi al final del corredor y no quería que se fuera antes de que oyera lo que tenía para decirle.

"¿Edward?" El se giró y comenzó a andar los pocos metros que nos separaban. Ambos nos detuvimos; puedo hacer esto, me dije.

"¿Si, Bella?" Me miró a través de sus pestañas y si no fuera por la poca acción, habría continuado con mi plan A. En cambio, crucé la distancia que nos separaba y me paré en la punta de mis pies para susurrarle un pequeño '_Je te veux'_ en su oreja izquierda, dejando que mis dientes rozaran el lóbulo de su oreja. Le dí un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me volví corriendo hacia mi salón de clases, con mi cara al rojo vivo de vergüenza.

**EPOV**

Ella me besó y luego salió corriendo. Ella susurró en mi oído 'Te quiero', me besó y salió corriendo. Está bien, sólo fue un beso en la mejilla, pero esos deliciosos labios que he estado mirando por los últimos dos días, se posaron en mi rostro.

Mi mente seguía vagando mientras entraba en mi salón. No iba a haber manera de que esta clase se pasara lo suficientemente rápido para mí.

**BPOV**

Lo besé y me fui. Hice la estupidez de susurrarle 'Te quiero' en su oído y dejarlo. Sólo fue un beso en al mejilla, pero whow. Su piel era tan suave que sólo quería volver y tomar su cara entre mis manos, trazar todo el recorrido de la linea de su barbilla con mis dedos, su perfecta nariz y esos perfectos labios. Él no pareció quejarse de nada cuando lo hice, así que tal vez esa es una señal para que siga adelante. Lo vería en la hora del almuerzo y tal vez ahí tenga la oportunidad de …

"¿Isabella, Isabella Swan?, ¿Dónde está mademoiselle Swan?". Rápidamente salí de mis pensamientos.

"Oui, Aquí", dije levantando mi mano. "Y es Bella, sólo Bella."

"Bueno, Bella, mi nombre es Madame Mayoraz, y estoy remplazando al titular de la asignatura por algunos meses. Me gustaría compartir algunas de las pautas y hábitos en mi clase…" comencé a distraerme otra vez; esta vez más rápido. No iba a haber forma de que esta clase pasaras lo suficientemente rápido para mi.

Todo en lo que podía pensar era en el rostro de Edward, sus fuertes brazos y su duro pecho con esos perfectos abdominales más abajo que ya pueden verse, incluso a través de su remera. Lo único que deseaba era poner mis manos debajo de ella y dejar que mis dedos trazaran el camino hacia arriba y abajo en su pecho y en sus…

"Mademoiselle!" pegué un salto del susto. "_COMO_ estaba diciendo, en mi clase, ¡los estudiantes DEBEN prestar atención!" Me estremecí un poco cuando la voz de Madame M. subió dos octavas.

"Lo lamento, Madame". Mentira, no lo lamentaba en absoluto. Pensar en Edward era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Creo que ella oyó en mi respuesta la falta de sinceridad; porque su cara comenzó a cambiar de colores, de blanco a rosa, de rosa a roja y de roja a azul.

"Sal. De. La. Sala." Era como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

"Pardon?"

"Dije, 'Sal de la sala'". Sin necesidad de otra instrucción, tomé mi mochila y dejé el salón. No es que me había perdido mucho, en realidad había oído la primer parte… ella sólo se estaba presentando. Tendré que controlar más mis fantasías con Edward la próxima vez… Eso espero.

Vagamente recordé dónde era la siguiente clase de Edward, así que estuve buscando en esa dirección por unos 20 minutos antes de encontrar el edificio correcto. La campana sonaría en unos 5 minutos, estaba por dirigirme hacia su salón, cuando vi un montón de nieve endurecida.

Cuando la nieve cubre los accesos, la gente de mantenimiento se encarga de acumularla a los costados. Después de un par de semanas se vuelven pilas duras como roca. Esto parecía un buen momento como para probar mi orden especial de botas 'extra seguras'. Comencé a caminar hacia la nieve y empecé a saltar sobre ella, las botas realmente funcionaban. No me patinaba ni un poco. La campana sonó y empecé a caminar a un lado de la nieve. Estaba casi al final de la pila, así que salté para poner mis pies sobre el asfalto. Pero tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el piso, resbalaron. Me encogí y me preparé para el impacto contra el suelo, que nunca llego. Sentí en cambio, esos familiares y cálidos brazos otra vez, empujándome hacia un lado, plantándome en el negro asfalto antes de que mi cabeza golpeara el piso.

Me giré para ver a Edward y estuve a punto de decir algo ingenioso, cuando su expresión me sugirió que haga otra cosa. Me separé unos pasos de él suavemente y Edward se movió en mi dirección, sacó sus brazos de alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos tomaron mis muñecas gentilmente.

"Bella, por favor, ¿Puedes prometerme algo?" Él estaba tan cerca de mí. Su delicioso aliento a menta invadió mi rostro.

"Lo que sea" dije sin aliento.

"Bien, escucha cuidadosamente," me acerqué un poco más a él y su boca estuvo en mi oreja, "¿Crees que podrías considerar la posibilidad de esperarme antes de hacer cualquier cosa potencialmente peligrosa o irresponsable?" Retrocedí y lo miré irritada.

"Eso" dije señalando el montículo detrás de mí, "No fue mi culpa."

"Oh, ¿Enserio?" dijo elevando sus cejas,

"Sí, enserio. Se suponía que estas botas no patinaban, ellas tienen EXTRA suela" Estaba muy molesta.

Edward trató de ponerse serio, pero no lo consiguió. Él sonrió.

"Bella, botas con extra suela, funcionan bien en la nieve. Pero... ¿ves eso?" Dijo señalando el hielo del pavimento detrás de nosotros, "Eso es peligroso. Ese tipo de botas no funcionan en hielo como ese." Me tomé mi cabeza, realmente estaba siendo irresponsable. Comencé a caminar hacia un banco que estaba a un costado del edificio donde Edward había salido de clases. Él me siguió y permaneció de pie cuando yo me senté. Algo parecía perturbarlo.

"Y, aparte de todo eso, ¿Te importaría decirme que hacías fuera de tu clase tan temprano?" Demonios.

"Bueno... Preferiría que no." Pero tenía el presentimiento de que Edward no me iba a dejar librarme tan fácil de esta, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

"Bella, si no me lo dices, encontraré la manera de averiguarlo..." Él parecía hablar enserio.

"Estaba soñando despierta" Por favor, por favor, si hay un dios, por favor que me salve ahora.

"¿Y sobre que soñabas despierta?" supongo que no puedo llamar a algún amigo o algo así para que me saque de esta.

"Nada..." Prácticamente estaba murmurando por la humillación y ahora parecía que él se interesaba aún más.

Realizó unos pasos para acercarse a mi y se arrodilló frente a mi. Me miró, a través de sus pestañas y supe en ese momento y en ese lugar que iba a perder esta pequeña lucha y con ella algo de mi dignidad. Dejé que mi cabello cayera en frente de mi rostro – esperando que la evidente verdad pueda no ser tan mala como el rojo de mis mejillas.

"Bella, ¿sobre que soñabas despierta?" me repitió.

Suspiré, cuando antes terminara, mejor.

"Tú" murmuré.

"Perdóname, no te oí,"

"Tú…" repetí.

"Bella, estas murmurando"

"Estaba soñando despierta contigo, Edward" Levanté mis ojos para verle la cara y vi esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Eso – eso- él –él- ÉL ME OYÓ TODO. LAS TRES VECES. Mi rostro estaba literalmente encendida y volví mi mirada hacia mis rodillas. Ni siquiera podía levantarme y salir corriendo, porque él estaba en frente mío. Lo único que quería, era que todo quedara en el olvido. No puedo creer, que no solo lo admití una, ni dos, sino TRES veces. Sus cálidas manos pasearon por mis brazos, luego mis hombros, mi cuello para finalmente quedar a los lados de mi cara. No puede más que descansar mi rostro en su palma derecha mientras con su mano izquierda lentamente trazaba el rosa de mis mejillas y bajaba hacia mis labios. Tomó mi cabello suavemente y lo acomodó detrás de mis orejas y elevó mi cara para que lo vea. No podía respirar. Movió su cabeza hacia mi oído y susurró algo en mi oreja que hizo que un nudo se forme en mi interior y que mis piernas parecieran gelatina, incluso estando sentada.

"Yo también estuve soñando despierto contigo, y dudo mucho que el tuyo sea tan malo como el mío."

Su voz era áspera y todo lo que quería en ese momento era sus labios sobre los míos. Movió su cabeza hacia abajo y besó mi clavícula, luego un poco más arriba, en mi cuello, y luego justo en mi mentón.

No pude soportarlo más. Estaba loca por su contacto. Puse su cabeza más arriba, a mi nivel y esa fue toda la invitación que necesito para unir su boca con la mía. Después de un par de segundos, su lengua acarició mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para continuar, a la que accedí inmediatamente. Su lengua se torció y danzó en mi boca. Moví una de mis manos para posarla en sus broncíneos cabellos, mientras con la otra acariciaba sus perfectas facciones, con las que había soñado todo el día. Y cuando finalmente nos separamos, me dio un suave y dulce beso en mis labios. Se sentó a mi lado, en el banco, y suavemente enlazó sus dedos con los míos y puso por encima su otra mano, tratando de calentar mis frías manos.

"Quería hacer eso, desde el primer momento que nos conocimos" Me susurró suavemente.

"Yo también," Respondí con honestidad.

**EPOV**

Wow, sólo, wow.

Creo que estoy enamorado.

Ella es perfecta.

Lista, bonita, divertida, irremediablemente torpe y –

Todo lo que siempre quise e incluso más.

**BPOV**

Creo que estoy enamorada.

Ni siquiera se como describir este sentimiento.

Realmente, No lo creo… lo sé.

Sé que estoy enamorada.

De Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Así termina el primer Capítulo =).**

**Me gustaría saber que les parece la historia, así puedo transmitirselo a la Autora original.**

**Por otra parte estoy dándole los últimos detalles a una historia mía, la cual me gustaría que se pasaran a leer en cuando la cuelgue.**

**Más Reviews aparezcan, más rápido subo el capítulo que sigue =).**

**Sólo con 10 me conformo =).**


	2. Cayendo por Tí

Gracias por Los Reviews...

La autora actualizó ayer otra vez despues de un mes y medio, y es por eso que yo tb me demoré.

Nada me pertenece en esta historia, solo hago la traduccion.

les dejo el cap.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**BPOV**

Despúes de ese beso, no quise moverme. Entonces levanté mis piernas, apoyándolas en el banco y me recosté sobre Edward. Ël movió sus brazos que antes me estaban abrazando a su lado, y suavemente comenzó a acariciarme el rostro y mis labios. Estaba tan contenta que no quería moverme. Podría estar en esta posición por siempre; Si no fuera que me carcomia la culpa que sentía de que se perdiera el almuerzo con sus hermanos. Puse mis pies en el piso, pero sus brazos estaban alrededor de mi sin moverse, como si supiera que aún era muy temprano para irnos.

No podía estar en desacuerdo con él, unos minuos más, o segundos, en sus fuertes brazos, son como estar en el cielo. Pero, en realidad quería dar una buen impresión a su familia y estaba seguro que mantenerlo alejado de ellos sería un mal camino para conocerlos. Entonces, me salí de su abrazo y me separé. Edward me hizo un puchero, haciendo sobresalior su labio inferior, era tan adorable. No pude conmigo misma, me incliné hacia abajo y succioné su labio inferior por un par de segundos, sólo lo necesario para provocarlo. Le paré y tomé mi bolso. Edward continuaba sentado, mirándome. Me encogí de manera discplicente y comencé a caminar. No había hecho ni dos metros, cuando sentí su mano unirse a la mía.

"Eres una provocadora, Bella Swan." Me sonrió y besó mi mejilla, y sonreí

"Y te encanta", me reí,

"Verdad, además, supongo que lo merezco desde antes, por el incidente del auto esta mañana." Me dió una sonrisa maliciosa y se inclinó para dejar un beso en mi cuello.

"No podía respirar," comencé a reir otra vez, "¡Pensé que estaba apunto de morir por falta de oxígeno!"

"¡Yo también!"

"Debería estar muy enojada contigo, debería estar furiosa, pero eres demasiado bueno" Me paré sobre la punta de mis pies y persioné mis labios con los suyos.

"Mmmm, me alegro." El envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo contra su cuerpo.

Era tan fácil distraerte cuando estabas con él – si continuabamos así, nunca llegaríamos a la cafetería.

"Edward", trate de hablar sobre sus labios, y tratando de usar cada posibilidad de hablar q podía, sus labios se movieron hacia mi cuello, "Edward, t-t-te- tenemos q-que irnos" Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte en mis oídos y mi respiración era errática. El retiró su cara de mi cuello y besó mi nariz.

"Está bien, tienes razón, pero despues de la escuela, eres toda _mía. _Tenemos que discutrir el incidente de Biología, cuando te atrapé." Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Charlie no estará en casa antes de las cinco, pero necesito llevar a casa mi camioneta hoy, o él empesará a sospechar. Fui afortunada de que no me preguntara nada en el día de ayer, él estaba muy cansado." Lo miré, mientras el rostro de Edward reflejaba como él pensaba la manera de volver los dos en el mismo vehículo.

"Que te parecece si..." El comenzó, pero enseguida, lo interrmpí antes de que quede atrapada en sus ideas que seguramente iban a resultar bastante bueno para resistirse.

"No, Edward," Sonreí, "Además necesitamos ser cuidadosos y manejar seguros, y tu eres una gran distracción cuando estas así de cerca"

"¿Es así?" Él paso un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí, "¿Como esto?"

"Muy cerca" jadeé, mi cuerpo hormigueaba cuando el me tocaba de ese modo, y en ese momento, todo lo que quería hacer era mover mis manos arriba y abajo por debajo de su remera. Él rió y me separó de su lado.

"Y a mi me tratas de provocadora," me quejé, "Vas a pagar por esto luego, lo sabes."

"Mmm, no puedo esperar." Dijo Edward guiñandome un ojo. Iba a conseguirlo más tarde.

**EPOV**

Tomé la mano de Bella mientras ibamos hacia la cafetería. Empecé a hacer círculos sueves con mi pulgar sobre el reverso de la palma de su mano, cuando sentí como se tensó. Buscamos algo de comida, poniéndola en las bandejas y nos dirigimos hacia donde había visto a mis hermanos y sus novias sentados muy cerca unos de otros. Presioné levemente la mano de Bella para traer su atención y caminamos en dirección a donde se encontraba mi familia.

Alice estaba acomodada al lado de Jasper jugando con sus dedos, de vez en cuando, él le dejaba besos en el rostro. Rosalie estaba junto a Emmett, sus manos en las de Él, mientras compartían el almuerzo, en la misma bandeja.

"Bella, ellos son mis hermanos, Emmett y Jasper". Jasper asintió con su cabeza, junto con un cortés 'hola' y Emmett extendió su mano libre hacia ella. Solía pensar que la mano de Rosalie lucía pequeña en comparación con la de Emmett. En ese moemnto estaba asustado por un par de segundos de que la mano de Bella pudiera ser quebrada o algo así en el monstruoso apretón de Emmett.

"Hola Bella. ¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó Emmett con una gran sonrisa en su rostro,

"Bien, gracias" Respondió ella tímidamente.

"Y ellas son sus novias, Rosalie y Alice. Chicas, Bella se unirá a nosotros para almorzar."

Rosalie miró hacia arriba cuando pronuncié el nombre de Bella con una gran sonrisa y Alice tenía la misma expresión.

"Maravilloso" Dijo Rosalie aún sonriendo,

"Por aquí Bella, siéntate a mi lado" Bella sonrió, tengo que agradecércelo a Alice – ella sabe como hacer sentir bienvenido a alguien. Bella se movió y se acomodó en la mesa, entre Alice y Yo.

"Asi que... ¿Eres nueva aquí?"

"Si, acabo de mudarme de Pheonix." Respondió ella.

"Oh.. Wow, ¿conoces a todos los de nuestro curso?" Preguntó Alice intersada.

"Tuve que huir de Mike Newton, si eso cuenta" Respondió Bella con evidente disgusto.

" Es verdad, Edward nos comentó algo. Sólo para que sepas... eres má que bienvenida a sentarte con nosotros desde ahora."

Bella sonrió y entrecruzó sus dedos con las míos, acurrucandose a mi lado. "Supongo que te tomaré la palabra"

Todos reímos y continuamos comiendo antes de que la campana sonara. El resto de la tarde pasó como una nube borrosa. Nisiquiera puedo decirte a que clases había asistido. Sólo miré como ella se consetraba en su trabajo. Es tan adorable cuando se determina a hacer algo.

Finalmente, la campana anunció el final del día; y ambos fuimos hacia su Chevy. Le dí un beso desde la ventana abierta de su camioneta y luego me dirigí hacia mi Volvo. Cuando llegué a su lado, ella enscendió su camioneta y comenzamos a hacer el camino devuelta hacia su casa.

Nos prometimos que haríamos las tareas y luego podríamos relajarnos, pero no pude evitar cuando mi mente empezó a divagar. No quería acostarme con ella; era todavía muy pronto para eso. Sólo quería tiempo para sostenerla en mis brazos, besarla y abrazarla. Poder recorrer su rostro y verlo cuando sus hermosas mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas.

El viaje tomó media hora en la camioneta de Bella y sabía que en mi Volvo podría haberlo hecho en 10 minutos, excediendo solo un poco el límite de velocidad. Las palabras claves eran 'sólo un poco'. Tendré que pedirle a Rosalie que le heche un vistazo a la camioneta de Bella por mí – ¡su velocidad es ridícula! ¿Que pasaría si hubiera una emergencia?

Bella estaba en la entrada, estacionando, y yo estacioné mi coche en la curva y caminé hacia su vehículo y abrí la puerta de su camioneta.

Ella se deslizó fuera, y tiró sus brazos sobre mí, dejando besos por toda mi cara. Tan pronto como se hubo calmado un poco, uní mis labios con los suyos. Todavía no era tienpo de tareas. Estabamos fuera de la casa. Hubiera quería estar allí por un poco más, sólo teniendo a Bella cerca, pero cuando un involuntario escalofríos recorrio su cuerpo, separé mi cara de la suya y caminamos con mis manos alrededor de su cintura , hacia la puerta de entrada.

Hora de Estudiar.

**BPOV**

Edward mantuvo su brazo a mi alrededor, sosteniendome muy cerca de su lado hasta que llegamos a la puerta de entrada. No quería entrar, obviamente me estaba congelando, pero era soportable, sólo por estar en los brazos de Él. Pero cuando un vicioso escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo, Edward comenzó a separarse de mí. Entonces decidí usar mis últimos segundos y lo acerque a mí. Sus manos viajaron hacia abajo y arriba por mi espalda, dejando un hormigueo a su paso.

Luego, muy pronto, el me soltó.

"Vamos Bella, necesitamos estudiar. Podemos tener más tiempo luego." Sus ojos estaban llenos de nostalgia, como si el no quisiera moverse más de lo que yo quería.

"Lo sé." suspiré y tomé mis llaves para abrir la puerta. Le hice señas para que me siguiera y nos dirigimos hacia la cocina, dejando mi bolso sobre una de las mesadas. Edward dejó la suya en el piso, a un cosatdo de la mesada de la cocina y se movió hasta estar a mi lado. Él tomó mi rostro y lo elevó hacia el suyo, y aunque lo único que quería era tener sus cálidos labios en los míos, necesitabamos hacer nuestra tarea. Un sólo beso sería todo lo que necesitaba para distraerme y luego lo unco que estaríamos estudiando por el resto del día serían nuestros rostros.

Cubrí su boca con mi mano y recibí a cambio un húmedo beso en ella.

"Edward, tenemos que hacer los deberes, tendremos tiempo para esto después.¿Quieres algo de tomar?" Pregunté tímidamente.

"Mmm, espero que sea suficiente. Y Sí, gracias" Él se volvió y comenzó a sacar unos libros de su mochila. Preparé dos vasos con gaseosa y comencé a subir als escaleras hacia mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y acomodé en la mesa los dos vasos mientras Edward venía detrás de mí. Él traía en un hombro m mochila mientras portaba en sus manos sus libros. Dejó los suyos a un costado y un par de copias de la tarea de Biología. Nos sentamos en mi cama, con todos los libros a nuetros alrededor.

"Desde que empezamos este tema, antes de que tu llegaras, el Sr. Banner `pensó que deberíamos trabajar juntos, así tú podrías entender más rápido" Ambos reímos. Exactamente, no necesitaba ayuda con Biología, pero pensar que el Sr. Banner podría ponerme otro compañero que no sea Edward, no era una de las ideas más alegres.

Trabajamos en Biología casi por una hora, y cuando miré mi reloj eran las 4:30 pm.

"Maldición, Charlie" Mis palabras sobresaltaron a Edward, quien de pronto levantó su cabeza de lo que estaba escribiendo y también miró hacia el reloj.

"Maldición, Esme. Le prometí ayudarle con la cena esta noche." Su cara se deprimió un poquito al darse cuenta que tenía que dejarme y estoy seura que la mía tambien lo hizo. Empezamos a ordenar nuestros libros, guardándolos en las mochilas.

"Tengo que empezar a hacer la cena para Charlie, tambien, el estará aquí en cualquier momento." Admití con trsiteza, Edward no dijo nada y cuando miré su rostro, podía ver que estaba muy concentrado pensando en algo.

"Bella, acabo de recordar, que no tuvimos oportunidad de discutir el incidente de Biología, esta mañana."

_Estoy acabada._

"Podemos discutirlo mañana" Sonreí esperando que tal vez para mañana el pueda olvidarlo. Pero sus ojos ardían de tal manera en los míos que tuve que recordarme a mi misma como respirar.

"Oo.. podríamos discutirlo más tarde, esta noche"¿Qué me estaba insinuando?

"¿Charlie es de revisar si estas en tu habitación antes de irte a dormir?"

"Generalmente, pero si cierro con llave, él me deja tener tiempo para mi misma" Dije con una confusa expresión. ¿En que estaba él pensando?

"Bueno, … ¿Que te parece una noche de pijamas?" Me preguntó con una sonrisa, y mi respiración se detuvo. "Tendré que ir a casa para cenar y luego volveré aquí."

"¿Que sucederá con tu auto? Charlie querrá saber a quien le pertenece el brillante Volvo plateado que esta estacion ado en la curva. ¿Y esxactamente, como planeas entrar en mi habitación?"

"Tonta, Bella" Él continuaba sonriendo. "Estacionaré el auto al final de la calle. Y en cuanto a como llegaré a tu habitación..." Me dió una sonrisa burlona. "Ese es _mi_ secreto"

"Okay, buena suerte con eso Edwad." Le di una gran sonrisa – esto iba a ser muy interesante.

"No la necesito. Ten tu celular a mano. Te enviaré un mensaje cuando logre entrar" Me dijo mientras echó sobre sus hombros su saco y colgó sobre su hombro su mochila. Caminó acercandose a mí y bajó su cabeza para presionar sus labios con los míos, lamiendo mi labio inferior con suavidad. El rió suavemnte y luego corrió escaleras abajo. Cuando oí la puerta del frente cerrarse, me recoste cobre la cama con un suspiro. ¿Podría existir alguien tan perfecto?

Bajé las escaleras soñolienta y comenc´a sacar los ingradientes para preparar unos Spaghettis a la Bolognesa. Algo que pueda mantener mis manos y mi mente ocupadas. Comencé cortando la cebolla, tratando desesperadamente en enfocarme en cortarlas lo más finas posibles, así no tenía tiempo de pensar en Edward y su perfecto – ¡Rayos! Sentí una punzada de dolor en mi índice izquierdo, miré hacia abajo para ver la sangre escapando lentamente por el corte. Respiré por mi bocatratando de no oler la sangre. No quería desmayarme ahora. Tomé el repasador y me dirijí hacia el lavatorio, para quitar todo rastro de sangre. Cuando el agua limpió mi mano tomé un apósito y cubrí el corte, poniendome luego un guante de cocina. Tiré la cebolla cortada y comencé otra vez, con una nueva tabla y una nueva cebolla.

Hice un considerable esfuerzo en concentrame, y para el tiempo que la puerta del frente se abrió y las botas de Charlie sonaron en el piso de madera, estaba depositando el Spaghetti en la mesa, sirviendo un poco en cada plato.

"Hola, Bells, eso huele maravilloso" Sonreí, mi padre realmente no podía cocinar y su idea de la comida de tres platos eran tostadas, con una lata de frijoles al horno con queso echado encima. Fue un milagro que la casa seguía en pie con sus hábitos de comer.

"Spaghetti a la Bolognesa. No estoy muy hambrienta después de hacerlo, asi que comeré sólo un poco e iré a terminar mis deberes."

"¿Estás bien, Bella? Te ves algo deprimida" No hay necesidad de mencionar que si Edward estaría en esta habitación con sus brazos a mi alrededor, estaría despilfarrando alegra en etse momento.

"No, estoy bien, papá. Me duele un poco la cabeza. Supongo que tomaré una ducha y me iré temprano a la cama."

"Está bien cariño, gracias por la cena, duerme bien. Saldré muy temprano en la mañana para trabajar, y si no te veo entonces, estaré aquí para las 6 o 7 mañana en la noche." Se sentó en su silla y terminamos la cena en completo silencio. Cuando terminé, levanté mi plato y lo deposité en el lavavajillas.

"Buenas noches papá."

"Buenas noches Bells. Nos vemos mañana" Subí lentamente las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Parecía algo viciado el aire en ella despues de tener la puerta cerrada todo el día, asi que abrí mi ventana. Despues de respirar el fresco aire, me giré y encendí mi computadora. Después de un par de horas de hacer deberes, decidí revisar mi correo. Había un mail sin contestar de Reneé así que lo abrí y comencé a leerlo.

_Hola Bella de mi corazón, _

_Espero que todo esté yendo muy bien para tí en Forks. Phils está trabajando muy duro en este momento y te manda un saludo. ¿Cómo va el colegio? Charlie me contó que te compró un Chevy, y sé que tenías algo de dinero ahorrado para comprarte tu propio carro, cuando llegaras a Forks. Entonces, ¿Por qué no aprovechas ese dinero y te compras algo de ropa para tí? Tu guardaropas no es muy grande; sería bueno para tí algunos nuevos jeans y ropas para abrigarte._

_Bueno, debo irme, te quiero mucho, Bella._

_Con Amor MAMÁ._

Sonreí ante el mail de mi madre y clické el botón para responderle.

_Hola mamá,_

_T extraño, es bueno oír de tí. Dile a Phil que también le mando saludos. La escuela aquí en Forks es muy buena, hice algunos amigos, asique vivir aquí será un poco más soportable ahora. Sí él lo hizo. La adoro – es un clásico de todos los tiempos, con enormes guardabarros. Es perfecto. Mamá sabes que odio ir de shopping, pero veré que puedo hacer. Te quiero mamá, te extraño mucho._

_Con amor, Bella._

Presioné enviar, apagué la computadora y tomé el celular de mi mesa de estudio. Eran las 9pm y no tenía ningún mensaje de Edward. Suspiré. Tal vez, no pudo dejar la casa. Pensé que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha, así que tomé mis toallas, ropa interior limpia y mis pijamas y fui hacia el baño. Encendí la radio y mientras el agua empezaba a correr tararé un par de canciones. El agua caliente y la suave música eran tan relajantes despues de tan frío día. Luego de lavar mi cabello, me senté en el piso de la ducha y afeité mis piernas; y cuando el agua comenzó a salir fría, tomé mi toalla y cerré el grifo de agua.

Una vez fuera de la ducha, sequé mi cuerpo y me vestí con mis ropas limpias. Dejé en la cesta mi talla y mis ropas sucias y saqué del armario una toalla de manos más pequeñas pra secarme el cabello.

Abandoné el baño, caminando hacia mi habitación aún alborotando mi pelo con la toalla. Me incliné y tiré todo mi cabello hacia mi rostro, y traté de extraer todo el agua que quedaba. Puse la toalla entre mis rodillas y con la banda elastica que tenía en mi muñeca, me hice una cola en lo alto de mi cabeza. Tomé la toalla y me volví hacia la cesta del baño para depositar ésta ultima en ella.

Cuando volvía hacia mi habitación, oí como vibraba mi celular en el escritorio, casi salté sobre él, lo abrí y leí el nuevo mensaje.

_Sorpresa - E _

"Sorpresa" La perfecta voz de Edward era sólo un susurro y si no fuera por el shock, estoy segura de haber reaccionado de otra manera. En cambio, solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y me giré con una mano en mi pecho. Allí estaba Edward, con una sonrisa de suficiencia y algo arrogante en su rostro, "Te dije que te enviaría un mensaje cuando entraría." Rápidamente crucé la habitación y cerre la puerta agurandome de ponerle el seguro, mis latidos eran erráticos.

"Edward," dije tratando de normalizar mi respiración "¿Cómo entraste?"

El volvió su cabeza hacia la ventana e hizo una seña con ella. "Gracias por eso, sería conveniente dejarla abierta cada noche desde ahora. Es una muy buena entrada." Sólo sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de pensar.

"¿Saben tus padres que estas aquí?" Pregunté y él solo sacudió su cabeza.

"Emmett va a cubrirme si algo sucede en casa. Pero el dijo y lo cito: 'Te cubriré, pero la lastimas y yo te lastimaré a Tí'. Cuando le pregunté por que dijo eso, él respondió que quería otra hermana pequeña y él dijo que tu lucías como una que podría entretenerlo con tus constantes sonrojos." Hice una mueca. No me había dado cuenta de que me había sonrojado en el almuerzo frente a su familia.

"¿Debería estar preocupada?" Pregunte contimidez, y él se rió.

"Absolutamente Aterrorizada." Tragué algo nerviosa. "La escuela será algo interesante desde ahora. Le pedí que se comprtara, y que no hiciera ningún intento o diga nada para avergogonzarte en los almuerzos. Pero creo que la ttregua ha terminado, va a ser algo difícil a partir de ahora"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Estaba tan confundida. El tomó mis manos y me dirigió a mi cama. Luego se sentoó en el centro y se recostó, apoyando su espalda en el cabezal y tiró de mí para que quedara junto a él.

"Bella, tengo que decirte algo," Yo no podía respirar, "No quiero dejarte ir. Lo único que quiero es tenerte cerca, eres tan inocente y confiada, sólo quiero mantenerte a salvo. Me siento tan protector con respecto a tí, el sólo pensar que Mike Newton puede andar cerca tuyo en cuanquier momento, me asusta de una manera inimaginable. Todas las cosas que me has hecho sentir en en los últimos días, jamás las he sentido antes y Emmett sabe eso y siento mucho que estes metida en esto, pero el va a ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero." Hizo una mueca y continuó "No sabía que podía suceder tan pronto ni tan fuerte, tu estas en cada uno de mis pensamientos. No puedo recordar que estaba haciendo antes de que entraras en mi vida... Y no quiero saberlo. Sólo te quiero a Tí." Él se detuvo y en mi mente se produjo un click.

"Como Vino en Agua" Murmuré más para mi misma; Edward puso su mano en mi mentón y elevó mi mirada hacia la suya.

"Perdón, ¿Qué has dicho?" el parecía sorprendido, por alguna razón, no tenía pistas.

"Como Vino en Agua," repetí y luego continué "Es una cita de un libro que leí cuando tenía 16. Se llama..."

"Cumbbres Borrascosas," dijo el asintiendo.

"¿Lo conoces?", ahora era mi turno de verme sorprendida.

"Mmm, lo he leío unas veces,"

"Woow," él realmente es perfecto.

"Pero continuando con lo que estaba diciendo, no quiero mantenerme alejado de tí, Bella" El miró hacia abajo, a sus manos. "Al menos, que tu no quieras eso...."

"Edward," podía sentir como el color iba a invadir mis mejillas, "Nunca estube en una relación con alguien, asi que no se que esperar. Pero lo que sí se, es que si te dejo ir, nunca me lo perdonaría." Mi voz era apensa un susurro audible cuando llegué al final de mi declaraciín. Edward no dijo nada, se limitó a tomar mis dos menos en una suya, mientras con la otra acarició mi mejilla; y no pude evitar dejar recostar mi rostro sobre ella.

"Bella, el modo en que me siento contigo ahora, nunca cambiará. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"Bella, the way I feel about you now will never change. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sonreí aliviada. "Claro que sí," Contesté. Él quitó los covertores de mi cama y me acercó más a él. Dejé que mis dedos recorrieran su pecho de arriba hacia abajo, trazando formas a su paso. Aquí es donde me gustaría estar, más que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo.

"Podría acostumbrarme a esto"Dije sonriéndole. Presionó sus labios en mi frente y luego bajó a mis mejillas, para finalmente llegar a mis labios y cuando nuestros labios se encontraron con el más leve toque, pude sentir mi piel ardiendo y él sonrió mientras sus brazos se apretaron más a mi alrededor.

"Bueno, te tengo ahora y Nunca te dejaré ir."

Él me acurrucó en sus brazos, "Te amo, Edward Cullen."

"Y yo te amo a Tí, Isabella Swan." Sonreí y mientras sus manos trazaban formas en mi espalda, sentí caer de apoco en la inconciencia.

**EPOV**

Cuando me desperté, a la mañana sigueinte con Bella en mis brazos, no me tomó mucho tiempo saber que podría pasar con ella el día entero acostado con ella en mis brazos antes que estar en cualquier otro lado del mundo.

Miré como su pecho se hinchaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Ella lucía tan dulce, tan inocente y frágil. No pude evitar usar mi mano para sacar hacia un costado todo su cabello de su rostro, así pude presio9nar mis labios contra su suave y cálida mejilla. Sus labios temblaron ligeramnete y besé su otra mejilla y luego la punta de su nariz. No quería despertarla, ella se veía tan hermosa y pacífica; podría verla dormir por siempre.

Sus cejas se unieron por una fracción de segundos y un pequeño sonido salió de sus labios.

"Bella ¿Estas despierta?"

No hubo respuesta... Luego ella habló mucho más fuerte que mi pequeño susurro.

"Edward," ella suspiró, sus respiraciones aún eran tranquilas, sonreí cuando descubrí de que se trataba... Ella es de las que 'habla en sueños', esto prodría ser interesante. Contuve mi respiración, esperando porque continuara, "Te amo, Edward... Te deseo."

Rocé con la palma de mi mano su suave mejilla una vez más y mientras lo hacía volvió a susurrar mi nombre una vez más y gimió por lo bajo.

Ese sonido hizo que mi cuerpo se encendiera. Me agarré a ella con más fuerza y besé su cabello. Me maldije a mi mismo por mi repentina exitación y comencé a salir de la cama. Tiempo de una hermosa ducha de agua fría, pensé. Pero cuando estaba tratando de levantarme, una pequeña mano atrapó mi antebrazo, tratando con débil y cansada fuerza de que volviera a mi pocisión.

"¿A dónde vas tan temprano en la mañana?" Ella preguntó con voz ronca, producto de de haberse recién despertado.

Besé su frente, "Necesito darme una ducha, Charlie se fue a las seis de la mañana – Oí su auto salir por la carretera."

"Oh, está bien..." Ella estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero sus ojos se movieron un poco y luego se volvieron a cerrar, sonreí, ella era tan perfecta.

"Duerme, Mi Bella." Me levanté de la cama y caminé fuera de su habitación, deteniendome en el armario del pasillo para buscar una toalla. Continué hacia el baño, abrí la ducha y me alisté para entrar en ella.

Me estremecí cone l golpe de agua fría en mi espalda y cuando estuve un poco menos 'estresado', abrí el grifo del agua caliente dejando que toda la tensión de mis músculos me abandonara. Apagué la ducha y envolví la toalla alrededor de mis caderas. Había dejado mis ropas en mi mochila en la habitación de Bella, asi que volví a ella en silencio y cuando entré me congelé.

En un fallido intento de querer levantarse, Bella se había quitado todas las mantas de ensima y había girado sobr si misma, entonces sus shorts habían subido un poco, exhibiendo sus perfectas y lisas piernas. Su camiseta se había subido también, dejando ver toda su piel, desde la parte baja de sus pechos hasta la parte baja de sus caderas.

Tomé aire y comencé a caminar en forma inestabe, hasta mi mochila para buscar mi ropa. Quité como pude mis ojos de su perfecto cuerpo y traté de enfocarme en estar listo. No podía esperar por que ella se despertara, así podría besar esos carnosos y deliciosas labios.

**BPOV**

Estar en los brazos de Edward toda la noche se sentía increíble, se sentía como estar en casa. Amaba el modo en que se cerraban y se unían a mi alrededor, haciéndome sentir tan a salvo y protegida, como si sus brazos fueran hechos para mi y sólo para mí.

El modo en que su voy sonaba cuando susurraba mi nombre me enviaba como una carga energética a todo mi sistema.

Demasiado temprano para mi gusto, la calidez de sus brazos que me sostenian sobre su pecho desaparecieron. Me desperté y busqué en la oscuridad, frenéticamente, tratando de traerlo más cerca mío.

Estaba tan cansada como para tirar de él que cuando él besó mi frente y me dijo que iba a tomar una ducha, me relajé e intenté volver a dormirme.

No podía creer que después de una noche, podría extrañar tanto sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me moví, tratando de encontrar comodidad y volví a dormirme.

Cuando oí la ducha apagarse y unos pasos hacia mi habitación, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con un semi-desnudo Edward – con su toalla atada suavemente en la parte baja de sus caderas – revolviendo su mochila que estaba sobre mi tocador.

Cerré mis ojos, aprentándolos, tratando que mi corazón se comportara. Volví a abrir mis ojos; él tenía puestos sus boxers y estaba en frente de mi tocador, mirandose al espejo, mientras rovolvía un poco su cabello con su toalla. Me mordí mi labio inferior mientras miraba como el se ponía sus pantalones de jean. Edward estaba abotonando su pantalón cuando dejé que mis ojos viajaran libremente por sus esculpidos músculos de la espalda. No me sorprendería que un poco de baba se las arreglara para escaparse de mi boca en ese momento.

Estaba mirándolo cuando su voz me despertó de mi visión.

"¿Ves algo que te guste, Bella?" Salté y cuando volví a mirarlo, él estaba vigilándome desde el espejo con una sonrisa, mitad petulante, mitad divertida en su rostro. Mierda.

"No" Puras mentiras. Sólo respondí como un acto reflejo, tratando de salvar un poco de mi dignidad. Él sólo levantó una ceja en señal de icredulidad.

"Oh, ¿Enserio? Encuentro esa respuesta, tan difícil de creer." Él lentamente se giró y comenzó acercarse hacia mí, como un león acechando a una oveja. El aire no pasaba de mi garganta, él era demasiado perfecto como para poder describirlo.

Tuve que levantarme y salir de la cama antes de que pudiera avergonzarme aún más de mi misma. Podría imaginar con demasiada facilidad el terrible rojo fuego que estaba cubrindo mi rostro. Tiré mis piernas a un costado de la cama y en mi apuro, olvidé los dos almohadones que habíamos dejado allí la noche anterior. (Edward estaba más cómodo para recostarse.) Me lancé fuera de mi cama y cuando mis pies hicieron contacto con los almohadones, sentí mis pies patinarse. Edward apareció una vez más a mi rescate, agarrandome por mis caderas y empujandome hacia la cama. Sentí caerme otra vez sobre el colchón y puse mi cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de calmar mis erráticos latidos. La única cosa de la que no estaba segura era que podía aumentar aún más mi reacción.

El desliz era tan común para mí, o el que las manos de Edward se agarraran de esa manera a mis caderas y me empujaran hacia la cama.

Sentí el peso sobre mi cama cambiar de lugar y luego Edward estaba acostado a mi lado.

"Entonces.." comenzó "¿Estás segura que no hay nada de mí que te guste?" No contesté. Él tomó mi mano y comnezó a jugar con mis dedos. Luego llevó mi mano hacia su boca y comenzó a chupar mi dedo índice. Traté desesperadamente de respirar con normalidad y luego me rendí cuando tomó mi mano y la hizo viajar desde su rostro hasta su pecho, "¿Estas _totalmente_ segura que no hay nada?" él me dió una soncarrona sonrisa cuando no contesté. "Esta bien, ¿Que tal esto?" Él comenzó a recorrer mis brazos con sus dedos arriba y abajo y luego comenzó a besar y a succionar mi cuello. Exclamé de placer y luego sentí como el fuego comenzaba a invadir mi rostro. Maldición Bella, ¿no puedes avergonzarte un poco más, no?

El rió suavemente y luego comenzó a sacarme de la cama, y cuando estaba cerca suyo, él tiró más de mí, haciendo que chocara contra su duro pecho. Traté de dar un paso hacia atrás , pero él mantuvo sus brazos cerrados a mi alrededor.

"Edward" Respiré suavemente, "Necesito alistarme, no podemos llegar tarde."

"Cinco minutos" Respondió roncamente y oculté mi rostro en su pecho, respirando en su delicioso aroma.

Él llevo mi cabeza hacia arriba y cubrió su boca con la mía. Sus brazos a mi alrededor, su izquierda presionando en la pequeña parte baja de mi espalda, mientras que su mano derecha continuaba en mi cuello, moviendo ligeranmente mi cabeza para plantar suaves besos, y algunos un poco más en mi cuello y en mi clavícula. Mis manos se enredaron en su cuello y fueron hacia su broncíneo cabello y se cerraron en él. No queríoa moverme ahora, sólo quería un poco más. Aparentemente, él también. Él me puso incluso un poco más cerca, su boca con más urgencia que antes sobre la mía. Mis manos estaba bien aseguradas en su cabello y luego, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, el se separó – ambos tratando de recuperer el aliento y buscando por aire. Sus brazos se aflojaron a mi alrededor y me sostuvo suavemente contra su pecho.

No importaría dónde estemos, cuando el me abrazara de esta manera. Estaría en casa. Él era mi vida ahora.

**BPOV**

Después de tomar una ducha y estarme lista, Edward hizo el desayuno para ambos y luego caminamos hacia el final de la calle para llegar hasta su auto. Charlie no iba a llegar a casa hasta pasadas las 7 pm esta noche, asique no había problemas de que hoy dejara mi camioneta en casa. Llegamos a tiempo a la escuela y caminamos a nuestra primera clase, juntos. El día pasó bastante rápido. Edward era un muy buen compañero de estudio y luego cuando me distraía, él me traía otra vez a la realidad. Una vez en Literatura – la última clase antes del almuerzo – estabamos copiando las notas de la pizzarra sobre Romeo y Julieta, y dejé viajar mis ojos hacia la ventana; sólo mirando, pero pensando en Edward. Su medio cuerpo desnudo esta mañana cuando esta mañana había entrado en mi habitación ocupaban casi la totalidad de mi mente. Eso fue hasta que sentí y un ligero y suave toque en la parte superior de mi muslo.

Me sobresalté y tiré sin querer mis libros al piso. Rápidamente me incliné y lo recogí, murmurando un 'lo lamento' a la clase y volví a mi escritorio. Saqué un pedazo de papel de uno de mis cuadernos y escribí en ella una nota para luego pasárselo a Edward.

_Eso fue muy cruel._ Él sonrió y luego escribió de regreso.

_Verdad. Pero tú necesitas aprender a concentrarte más._

Le hice una mueca antes de escribir mi respuesta.

_Estaba y estoy concentrada. _Presioné más la lapicera contra el papel, tratando de enfatizar cuan serio estaba siendo.

_¿Concentrada en qué?_ Me miró cuando leía la nota y me sonrojé. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de responderle, porque me tomó otra vez el papel. _Mm. Ya veo. Anque me encanta la idea de estar desnudo en tu mente; Preferiría que terminemos nuestros deberes ahora y en eso más tarde._

Mi cara estaba roja como el fuego cuando tomé la nota y la mentí en mi mochila.

Misericordiosamente, la campana del almuerzo sonó y tomé mis cosas; y casi salí corriendo del aula, escapándome de él, en un pasillo aún vacío. Él me acanzó enseguida y sin esfuerzo alguno; y me tomó por el brazo, y me presionó contra los lockers alineados a la pared.

"¿Por qué estas huyendo de mí?" Los ojos de Edward ardían en los míos, "No es que no me guste perseguirte, porque en realidad me encanta. Pero sólo me mata la curiosidad." Que vergüenza, ni siquiera puedo consentrarme en los trabajos de la escuela, y él lo sabe. Cuando no respondí, él puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo sobre mi clavícula; y me dejó un húmedo beso, "Por favor, Bella, dime..." Su voz sonaba apagada contra mi cuello.

"Estoy muy avergonzada" Dije con tristeza, estaba mirando hacia el piso, cuando él puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y eleví mi rostro. De mala gana, accedí y cuando lo miré, en su rostro se vió por unos segundos la confusión, antes de que pudiera unir las piezas.

"Espera, ¿Realmente estabas pensando en mí desnudo?" preguntó, incrédulo, yo sólo asentí.

"Algo así..." Él tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó suavemente.

"No deberías sentirte avergonzada por eso." Yo sólo cerré mis ojos y traté de sacudir mi cabeza.

"Bella, créeme. No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte. Mi oferta sigue en pie; podemos trabajar en eso más tarde." Dijo él, y yo sólo me ruboricé y pensé en como poder explicarle.

"Edward, es sólo eso. Pienso mucho en tí, y eso...eso estaba fuera de línea." Empecé a sentir pánico, "Nunca antes estuve en una relación y no creo que sea lo suficientemente buena para tí." Él retrocedió un paso y me agarró por la cintura.

"Bella, ¿Puedo decirte algo?" Él no esperó por mi respuesta y continuó. "Esta mañana cuando me dí una ducha y volví a tu habitación, tu camiseta estaba levantada de tu estomado y tus shorts del pijama también estaban más arriba de lo normal." Miré hacia abajo, otra vez avergonzada. "Bella, te soy totalmente sincero cuando te digo que estuve rememorando esa imagen en mi cabeza todo el día No eres la única que ha soñado despierta durante las clases de hoy. Es completamente normal." levanté con sorpresa mi cabeza.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunté tímidamente.

"Enserio." Rescondió con seriedad y cuando sonreí un poco me acercó con fuerza contra él, haciendo que chocara contra su pecho, dejándome un caliente, camino de feroces besos por todo mi rostro y cuello. Tomé su rostro con mis dos manos y cerré mis labios sobre los suyos. Cuando ambos estuvimos casi sin aliento, nos separamos, descansando sobre nuestras frentes.

"Deberíamos ir a almorzar... No quisiera dejara a tu familia esperando." Le susurré, él asintió y cruzó mis dedos con los suyos, comenzando a recorrer nuestro camino hacia la cafetería. Cuando tuvimos la comida en nuetras manos, Edward envolvió un brazo alrededor de mi cintura y nos dirigimos hacia donde sus hermanos estaban sentados. Emmett leventó sus cejas y las movió como un verdadero villano de vodevil. Edward lo miró desafiante, pero podría decirte que Emmett no iba a dar marcha atrçás fácilmente.

Edward dejó escarpar un pequeño...¿_gruñido? _ Lo miré interrogante y él miraba a su hermano, sólo sacudiéndole la cabeza. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros y me acercó más para sí, sólo logrando que la sonrisa de Emmett se hiciera más grande.

"Asi que, Bella..." Emmett comenzó, "No sabía que te gustaran las noches de vela, ¿las haces con frecuencia?"

"No," respondí calladamente, él levantó sus cejas.

"Oh, Veo. Bueno, eres un chico afortunado Edward, no es asi. Espero que ambos conserven sus ropas puestas. Podría eso acarrear unas cuantas preguntas con Charlie."

Edward se levantó, me corrió más lejos y se sentó frente a Emmett, portegiéndome de él. Estaba totamelente ruborizada para ese momento.

"Emmett, es suficiente." Le advirtió Edward.

"Está bien, está bien,... pero no puedo ver que estás haciendo allí detras, Bella, estoy empezando a preocuparme." Me moví, para que pudiera verme, con mi cara totalemnte roja. Rosalie me vió y me guiñó un ojo sonriendo. Luego ella le dió un golpe a Emmett detrás de la cabeza.

"Auch, amor, ¿Y eso por qué fue?" Su cara me recordaba a la de un pobre cachirrito, ignorando sus enormes y musculosos brazos, obviamente.

"Por avergonzar a la chica nueva. Déjala en paz." Él hizo un puchero y ella se inclinó en su oído para susurrarle algo que dejó una gran sonrisa por toda su cara.

"Tienes razón, Rose. Lo lamneto, Bella y Edward. Podemos continuar con esto luego." Edward y yo le hicimos una mueca, miré hacia otro lado y una mesa no muy lejos de la nuestra llamó mi atención.

Dos chicas mi lanzanbas heladas miradas, me encogí hacia Edward. Alice y Rosalie debieron de ver mi reacción.

"¿Que sucede, Bella?" Me preguntó Alice.

"Nada" Respondí con rapidez.

"Vamos, Bella" Dijo Rosalie, "Dilo. Estas blanca como un fantasma."

Miré hacia abajo, a la bandeja de comida que Edward había cargado para ambos, "Hay dos cicas en la mesa a la izquierda del deliver de ensaladas. Me miran de una meanera muy mala, como amenazadora..."

Edward miró rápidamente, así como Emmett y Jasper. Los cinco miraron por encima, hacia la mesa donde estaban las dos chicas. Edward suspiró y alice habló.

"Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley, chicas absolutamente detestables."

Jasper puso su brazo alrededor de su novia, "Ellas quieren ser nuetras amigas, o algo más que eso, especialmente de Edward." Estaba confundida y miré a Edward.

"Pero ellas son tan lindas...¿Por qué tu no...?" murmuré.

"Uno, por que tienen la capacidad intelectual de un mosquito; dos, porque ellas son desagradablemente fáciles; y tres, ellas no son bonitas. Tú las haces ver como esas fotos de "antes" del cambio de imagen de 12 meses."

"Tu estás loco" dije riendo.

"Sólo por tí, amor" Dijo y luego me besó en la mejilla; Emmett giró sus ojos y luego miró hacia donde estaban sentadas Jess y Lauren.

"Ellas continúan mirándote, Bella". Cerré mis ojos y respiré profundamente. Rosalie se acercó y puso una mano en mi hombro.

"Esta todo bien, enserio Bella, sólo son un par de tontas chicas, no dejes que te molesten."

Es fácil decirlo, ella es una hermosa rubia, con un gran trozo de músculos por novio. Edward debió haber sentido mi sentido de pesimismo; porque se volvió hacia mí y me beso en el cuello.

"Confía en nosotros, Bella, todo estará bien." sonreí y volví a comer mi almuerzo, cuando Rosalie agregó algo más.

"y si ellas te molestan, nos encargaremos personalemente." dijo con acidez en el tono.

Lo dejé pasar y continué con mi almuerzo.

Las siguientes semanas previas a las vacaciones a mitad del semestre fueron sorprendentes , y no sólo porque tenía a Edward a mi lado; aunque era un factor que contribuía muchísimo.

También lo fue, porque la amistad entre Alice, Rosalie y yo había crecido muchísimo. Ellas eran el tipo de chicas con las que podía hablar de cualquier tema y diariamente lo hacía. Emmett continuaba con ataques e insinuaciones acerca de mi relación con Edward, aunque ya no eran tan buenos. Él me seguía tratando como una pequeña hermana y cuando Edward tenía que ir a algún lado, Emmett y Jazz estaban ahí con Rosalie y Alice asegurándose de que este bien; era como que realmente ya era parte de su familia.

Cuatro semanas, incontables viajes al shopping y la plenitud de maravillosas noches con un Edward Cullen más tarde... Era el último día de clases y estaba tratando de huir de la última clas de E.F. Encontré la manera de presentar una variedad de certificados medicos para evadirlas. Esta vez, como sea, Edward insistió y por alguna razón desconocida, estaba con él en una cancha de tenis, la raqueta se sentía demasiado peligrosa en mi manos. En el primer intento, la raqueta escapó de mis manos y voló hacia la pared de concreto, detrás de mí. Jessica y Lauren lanzaron una fuerte carcajada; Yo caminé, avergonzada, para buscar mi raqueta, y cuando la tuve, me volví para ir hacia los vestidores.

Sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor y acercándome más a él.

"Las oí Bella, pero está todo bien." Estaba cerca de las lágrimas, me veía ridícula en frente de Edward, pero con Jess y Lauren mirándome, esto era demasiado humillante. Traté de separarme de él, pero no lo logré.

"Vamos, Bella, déjame enseñarte." hice un puchero y edward con rapidez posó sus labios en los míos antes de acomodarnos de nuevo. "No voy a dejar que me distraigas. Señorita Isabella Swan." Sonreí y él me acomodó en frente de la máquina que lanzaba pelotas de tenis, la encendió y luego cruzó otra vez la red de la cancha.

Se acomodó detrás de mí, con sus manos sobre las mías, sosteniendo la raqueta.

"Ahora, cuando la pelota venga, quiero que la mires fijamente y luego la golpees."

Asentí, pero cuando la pelota se acercó la perdí totalmente.

"Edward, no puedo hacerlo. Por favor, déja que vaya a cambiarme" Casi le rogué.

"No está bien...Trata una vez más, sólo relájate" cuando no lo hice, él me puso contra él, estaba presionada por él, él dejó una mano sobre las mías en la raqueta, y la otra fue a parar a mi rostro, acariciandome suavemente. "Ahora, cuando yo mueva la raqueta, sólo sígueme."

"Okay." Dije con un suspiro, cuando la bola comenzó a abanzar en espiral como una trampa mortal hacia nosotros, Edward mordió suavemente mi oreja y podría haber dejado caer mi raqueta si no fuera porque él la estuviera sosteniendo en ese momento. De todas maneras, la raqueta se movió hacia arriba y cuando la pelota hizo contacto con ella, voló devuelta hacia la red.

"¿Ves?" Pregunto con aire de suficiencia, "No hay problema," Sólo reí.

"Hiciste trampa. Me distrajíste." Traté de ser seria al respecto.

"Bueno, si lo que prefieres es que no te distraiga..."

"¡No!, No quise decir eso." Casi grité.

"Bien," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, "Porque no podría parar aunque quisiera, eres asombrosamente deliciosa." Me reí otra vez, y cuando la profesora hizo sonar el silbato fuimos a cambiarnos y luego caminamos hacia la cafetería.

La familia estaba toda sentada, cuando Jessica y Lauren pasaron por al lado, acomodando su cabello y riéndose. Al llegar a nuestra mesa se pararon y se dirigieron hacia Edward.

"Asi que, Edward" Dijo Jess, intentando sonar sexy, "Tu eres un asombroso hjugador de tenis, te vimos enseñandole a Bella algunos trucos y estaba pensando si te gustaría venir a mi casa u enseñarme algunos movimientos" Emmett se rió por lo bajo y jasper intentó taparse la boca para parecer serio. Alice y Rosalie estaban mirando a las dos chicas cuando Edward habló.

"Lo lamento, Jessica. No tengo tiempo, y si lo tuviera, lo pasaría con mi novia, la que amo, Be-lla." Dijo lentamente, y con énfasis.

Jess se enconcogió de hombros "Esta bien, bueno, más tarde tal vez." Ella guiñó un ojo y se giró para alejarse con Lauren a su lado, y por más que haya intentado no esuchar lo que dijo después, no pude.

"No entiendo que es lo que Edward vee en esa pérdida de espacio. Ella no puede hacer nada; nisiquiera puede pegarle a una pelota por sí sola" dijo Jess con odio.

"Lo sé," contestó Lauren, y yo sentí como las lágrimas en mis ojos luchaban por salir y yo quise salir de allí.

"Bella--" Edward se inclinó y trató de poner su brazo alrededor de mí, me levanté de un salto y todos los libros de mi mochila se desparramaron en el piso, mientras yo salía corriendo por las puertas de la cafetería. Un gran final para el último día de clases. Ni siquiera tenía mi propia camioneta ara llegar a casa, asi que comencé a caminar. Tomé un largo camino que el usual que siempre tomabamos así Edward no podría encontrarme. Había rocas por todos lados y un camino desnivelado, asi que caí más de una vez, lastimando mis palmas y mi tobillo derecho me molestaba un poco para cuando llegue a casa. Entré por la puerta trasera de casa y lo primero que hice fue revisar mi teléfono. Diesiséis llamadas perdidas de Edward, nueve correos de voz y diez mensajes de texto de Alice, Rosalie y Edward.

Les contesté con un mensaje grupal a todos.

_Todo esta bien, estoy bien, estoy en casa. - B_

_

* * *

_

**Bueeeno, dejenme saber que les parece la historia, y si tienen preguntas =)**

**tengo el cap 3 casi terminado y el 4 por empezar... **

Cuantos más reviews, más rapido trabajo para subir el próximo.

Si te gusta la historiaa, recomendala =)

Que anden bieen.

En la semana que viene estaré subiendo una historia mía, si me ponen en alertas de autores, se van a enterar cuando la suba.

besooos


	3. New York

Este es el último capítulo que tenía guardado en la Pc en Inglés, la autora del FF se ha tomado unas vacaciones hasta no se cuando supongo yo, porque sacó de la red todas las historias que había escrito. Yo le he enviado PM y tmabien Tweets y no me contesta. Por lo pronto les dejo el capítulo tres que tenía guardado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia tampoco. Sólo hago la traducción.

* * *

**Capítulo 3 : New York**

**  
BPOV **

Diez minutos después de haber enviado el mensaje, oí como las ruedas arañaban el asfalto, y segundos más tarde, un convertible rojo estaba estacionado frente a mi casa. Una mirada hacia afuera por mi ventana, revelaba a una muy preocupada Alice y una agitada Rose. Destrabando al puerta de mi habitación, la abrí y les hice una seña a ambas para que entraran, antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por mis mejillas, otra vez.

Bajé las escaleras para abrirles la puerta y cuando las ví, comencé a llorar otra vez. Ellas pusieron sus brazos a mi alrededor para reconfortarme, y luego nos dirigimos hacia la sala de estar.

"Bella, nos vamos a encargar de esto." Me susurró Alice, al tiempor que nos sentábamos en el sofá.

"Te lo prometemos," dijo Rose. Suspiré, el sentimiento de culpa me empezaba a invadir.

"Lo lamento, chicas." murmuré.

"Corazón, no lo estés, está todo bien, pero sólo para que sepas, no vuelvas a huir de esa manera otra vez. Edward se asustó de una manera; no sabes cuanto significas para él." Rosalie me reprendió con dulzura.

"¿Estás segura?" Realmente tenía dudas de si era buena para él... o incluso, si era lo _suficientemente buena_ para él.

"Absolutamente," respondió Alice, "Cuando saliste corriendo, Emmett y Jazz nos dieron una señal con la cabeza, y trataron de retener a Edward. Así pudimos buscarte, te vimos comenzar a caminar, pero cuando te metiste entre los árboles, te perdimos de vista."

Me reí mansamente "Ésa era la idea" Y luego bajé mi rostro. "No soy lo suficientemente buena para él, eso es lo que más me duele, lo que ellas dijeron fue tan honesto, no soy suficiente para estar con él"

Alice frunció el ceño y dijo "Sí lo eres. Edward lo vee, asi que todo lo que tienes que hacer es trabajar en lo que tienes y dejar que Jessica y Lauren también lo vean."

Ahora fui yo la que fruncí el ceño, "Y, ¿ que se supone que tengo que hacer?"

Las dos chicasse miraron entre sí y pequeñas sonrisas invadieron su rostro antes de que ambas volvieran su vista a mí.

"Bueno, estaremos de vacaciones las próximas dos semanas, nos iremos de viaje, ven con nosotros. Podemos conseguir nuevas ropas para ti..." pero enseguida corte a Alice.

"¿Qué...?¿Como un cambio de estilo? Chicas, no lo sé..."

"Confía en nosotras; ¿crees que podrías venir con nosotras unas semanas?" Suspiré.

"Charlie esta en un viaje de negocios por los próximos tres meses, Estoy libre." dije con tristeza.

Las dos chicas chillaron de contentas y yo me quejé por lo bajo, y luego oí un click.

"¿Edward está viniendo hacia aquí?" pregunté timidamente.

Alice suspiró, "Sip, sólo queríamos hablar contigo antes que él y le pedimos a los chicos que lo entretuvieran por una hora"

Justo en ese momento, oí un fuerte golpe en mi puerta e hice una mueca.

Rose sonrió, "Bueno, de todos modos, tu tienes un muy molesto, y enojado novio en tu puerta"

"¿Enserio?" Mi corazón latía fuerte en mis oídos.

"Enserio," Dijeron Rosalie y Alice al unísono, Alice se quedó pensativa por un segundo.

"Probablemente deberíamos irnos...Edward querrá hablar contigo a solas."

"Esta bien," susurré, "Pueden salir por la puerta de atrás, allí tendrán un sendero que las llevará al frente de la casa"

Rose y Alice me besaron en las mejillas y luego desaparecieron. El golpeteo en la puerta continuaba y tomando aire profundamente, fui hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Edward permanecía parado, con una furiosa expresión a que surcaba su rostro. En cuestión de segundos, irrumpió en la habitación, pateó la puerta para cerrarla y me tomó por la cintura – levantándome y presionándome contra la pared. Mientras envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, él me miraba intensamente a los ojos y cuando bajé mi mirada, una de sus manos paseó por el costado de mi cuello y elevó mi rostro desde la barbilla, "¿Entonces?" Me preguntó y moví mis manos desde donde estaban agarrando sus biceps desesperadamente, hata la parte de atrás de su cuello. Forzándome a mi misma a relajarme, dejando que él soportara todo mi peso. Queriendo de esa manera que el entendiera lo que estaba tratando de transmitir con mis acciones. _Que era suya y que estaba tratando de confiar en él que no me dejaría caer._

"Nunca más vuelvas a huir de mí de esa forma, Bella" me gruñó en voz baja, sentí como las lágrimas caían de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas. Él miró en mis ojos por tanto tiempo que pareció un milenio, hasta que se acercó más a mí y comenzó a quitar mis lágrimas con sus labios.

"Lo prometo" le susurré.

"Tienes que confiar en mi, corazón. No va a funcionar si no confías en mí" Sus labios rozaron los míos lentamente y en su segunda pasada, mi lengua salió para probar el sabor de su labio inferior. No queriendo arruinar nada, sus ojos se suavizaron y dejó un suave beso en mis labios. Una vez. Dos Veces y una tercer vez, antes de soltarme y bajarme al piso con suavidad.

Envolví mis manos alrededor de su cuello, dejándo besos que rogaban por perdón alrededor de su cuello y de su pecho, hasta donde podía llegar; tratando de no tener ni un centímetro de espacio entre nosotros . Él tomó mis manos en las suyas, me alzó y me llevó hasta mi habitación, dejándome sobre mi cama. Me senté en ella, él dió un paso atrás y se descolgó mi mochila de su espalda – que nunca me había dado cuenta que estaba cargando.

Cuando el se recostó en mi cama, coloqué mi cabeza sobre su pecho, él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi y me besó en el pelo. Sentí como las lágrimas volvían a invadir mis ojos y luego comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas, Edward no dijo nada, y dejó que yo arruinara su remera.

***********

Nbo puedo decir por cuanto tiempo estuve dormida. Estaba oscuro afuera y cuando miré mi reloj despertador decía 11:47pm. Busqué en mi habitación hasta encontrar la llave de la luz. Cuando la encontré la encendí, mi cama estaba vacía, excepto por un pequeño sobre en el almohadón que estaba a mi lado. Lo tomé y lo abrí retitando la nota.

_Bella,_

_Espero que no despiertes mientras no esté aquí, sosteniendote cerca de mí, pero tenía que ir a casa para ver a Esme y a Carlisle. Los chicos volverán a cubrirme esta noche. No quiero dejarte asi que estaré de vuelta en tu habitación para la media noche._

_Te amo para siempre,_

_Tuyo Edward._

Suspiré. Y cuando miré por la ventana fruncí el ceño. Me veía horrible. Manchas rojas cubrían mi cara a causa del llanto antes de dormirme. Mi cabello era un desastre y seguía con las mismas ropas con las que había ido al colegio. Tomé mi toalla y fui al baño en sielncio, para tomar una ducha. Me apuré a lavar mi cabello, depilé mis piernas, cepillé mis dientes y cuando estaba lista cerré el grifo del agua. Envolví la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y volví a mi habitación. Saqué ropa interior limpia y una camiseta blanca grande que llegaba hasta por arriba de mis rodillas.

Comencé a cambiarme y luego a cepillar mi cabello. Me senté en mi cama, de espaldas a mi ventana y comenxé a hidratar mis piernas con crema humectante. Oí un pequeño ruido y cuando me di vuelta, vi a Edward mirándome con la expresión más desgarradora en su rostro. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza en mi pecho; ahora si estaba preocupada. Me elevé en la cama, quedando de rodillas sobre ella, mientras le hice una señal para que se acercara. Él me obedeció.

"Edward ¿Qué sucede?¿Sucedió algo malo?" Pregunté cuidadosamente, seguía teniendo la misma expresión en su rostro.

"¿Enserio tienes que preguntarlo?" No le contesté, entonces él continuó.

"Bella, no sólo que hoy no te protegí en el almuerzo, sino que te alejaste de mí, no pude encontrarte y ahora tu despiertas y yo no estaba a tu lado. No estoy haciendo nada bien." me puse seria al responderle.

"Edward, no pretendo que me protejas de ese tipo de cosas, son naturales. Y de todas maneras, necesitaba hacerlo, incluso si tus hermanos no te hubieran retenido, tampoco me habrías encontrado. Tomé un camino diferente. Y por lo de despertar sin tí a mi lado, no puedes esperar que despierte a tu lado cada día."

"Bella, si mis estúpidos hermanos no me hubieran retenido allí, nunca te hubiera dejado ir de mi lado, habría corrido detrás de tí y tú sabes que soy más rápido, asi que olvídalo. Tú estabas mal y yo debería haber estado aquí susurrando tu nombre y haberte besado cuando te despertabas" me susurró.

"Bueno, puedes comenzar con eso ahora" lo desafié. Él me acercó más a él y cubrió mi rostro con besos. Me relajé al oir el sonido de su corazón latiendo en su pecho y lo oí susurrar mi nombre una vez más antes de volver a quedarme completamente dormida.

*****************

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba sobre el pecho de Edward, me levanté y dejé un _muy_ suave beso en sus labios. Él suspiró silenciosamente y tiré de las sábanas para cubrirlo. Él debía estar tan cansado, así que lo dejé dormir.

Bajé las escaleras y fui hacia la cocina, y allí había una nota en la mesa.

_Buenos días Bella,_

_Tuve que salir temprano esta mañana al trabajo y luego me iré para mi viaje de negocios apenas resuelva todo. - Estaré de nuevo en tres meses._

_No hagas fiestas en casa mientras no estoy, mantén las puertas con llave y estoy más que encantado que pases algunas noches en la casa de alguna amiga si quieres. Preferiría que pudieras estar con un par de chicas de tus class, por algunas noches. Dale a tu viejo un poco de paz y llamame un par de veces a la semana._

_Deposité algo de dinero en tu cuenta bancaria, así puedes comprarte algo de comida y ropa si quieres, y me asegureré de depositarte más todas las semanas._

_Te amo cariño, cuídate mucho. Te veré en tres meses y siento mucho que no pueda despedirme de tí apropiadamente._

_Papá_

Sonreí. Creo que Rose y Alice entran dentro de la categoría de un par de chicas de mi clase, y bueno, serán más que unas cuantas noches. Dejé la nota a un lado y comencé a hacer el desayuno. Sabía que a Edward le encantaban los pancakes de Banana, así que agregué un par de bananas a la mezcla y comencé a cocinarlos.

Estaba poniendo el último pancake en un plato y salté cuando sentí un caliente aliento en mi cuello. Cuando quise darme vuelta, Edward no me dejó moverme un milímetro. Besó todo mi cuello y me giró para mirarlo. Se agachó para besar mis labios y lo detuve con un dedo en sus labios.

"El desayuno primero, Edward" Él hizo puchero y yo reí mientras tomaba el plato que estaba detrás de mi y coemncé a pasarlo por delante de su naríz.

"¿Pancakes de Banana?" sus ojos brillaron y me sentó en la mesa junto a él.

Él comió los cuatro suyos en el tiempo en que yo comí dos, así que le dí los míos restantes, "¿Ricos?" pregunté cuando había terminado todo.

"Sin duda, los mejores," luego él cubrió su boca y sus ojos se agrandaron, "pero no se los digas a Esme."

Me reí, "Está bien, No lo haré. Por cierto, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy?¿Has hablado con Alice y Rose?"

"Sip,, cuando fui a casa anoche. ¿Hablasbas enserio cuando dijiste que vendrías de vacaciones con nosotros?" preguntó con los ojos llenos de anhelo.

"Claro, sólo si tu me quieres contigo," dije timidamente, "¿Estará bien eso para tus padres?"

"Siempre te querré, para siempre. Y si es por Carlisle y Esme, ellos están ansiosos por conocerte" Dijo Edward seriamente.

Sonreí. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?" Edward miró su reloj y luego frunció en ceño.

"Buena, son las 10 am. Se supone que a las 11:30 am deberíamos estar en mi casa. Puedo limpiar acá abajo mientras tu te alistas y preparas tus cosas. Yo empaqué hace días así que sólo debe tomar mis cosas en casa."

"Bueno, suena bien, estaré lista enseguida." Me levanté de la mesa y besé castamente los labios de Edward, y luego eché a correr escaleras arriba. Saqué mi Mochila de detrás de mi ropero y comencé a tirar mis ropas dentro, un par de zapatos y todos los utencillos de baño.

Rápidamente lavé mi cabello, lo peiné y cepillé mis dientes. Decidí usar un par de jeans, una blusa azul oscura que se señía a mi cuerpo y un par de botas. Una vez que estuve lista, cargué mi mochila al hombro y bajé las escaleras donde Edward estaba terminando de limpira la mesa.

"Estoy lista." Dije mientras me ponía en puntillas y besé su cuello. Él se giró y estubo a punto de darme un beso discreto cuando sus ojs se detuvieron un momento muy largo en mi pecho, "¿Te gusta mi remera?" Él aclaró su garganta y habló un poco demasiado rápido.

"Sí, me gusta, mucho, se vee...luces bien." decidí dejarlo pasar y presioné mis labios con los suyos, "Vamos, Bella, necesitamos irnos," dijo con timidez.

"Está bien, sólo déjame cerrar todas las puertas." Él tomó mi mochila y salió de la casa para subirse al Volvo, lo seguí una vez que había tomado mis llaves y me había asegurado de que toda la casa estaba asegurada.

Cuando salí fuera, él estaba ya sentado en el asiento del conductor, con la música encendida y y la puerta del pasajero abierta. Salté dentro y él encendió el auto. No hablamos mucho en todo el camino, disfrutando el confortable silencio. Con Edward cruzando sus dedos con los míos y en más de una ocasaión elevando mi mano hacia sus labios para dejar en ella suaves besos.

Finalmente, llegamos a su casa. Era una casa blanca de dos pisos, pero era tan alta que parecía que tenía tres o cuatro. Había cuatro enormes columnas en el frente y una fuente en el medio del patio delantero.

Tomé aliento cuando Edward bajó del auto y dió la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. Caminamos lentamente hasta los escalones de su casa y nos detuvimos en la puerta de entrada.

"Bella, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálida" me preguntó Edward muy preocupado.

"E-E-Estoy bien."

_A punto de asfixiarme a mi misma, no te preocupes._

"Está bien, bueno, sólo respira, No te dejaré ir." Él me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia la puerta principal, y hacia la sala de estar – donde su familia estaba sentada. Esme y Carlisle estaban ubicados en el sofá, mientras que Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Emmett permanecían juntos a su izquierda – todas sus cabezas se volvieron en nuestra dirección cuando entramos en la sala, y Carlisle y Esme se levantaron y caminaron hacia nosotros.

Esme tenía un look clásico, un cabello con suaves ondas de color caramelo, que caían a los costados de su rostro en forma de corazón... Carlisle era increíblemente guapo, su pelo rubio peinado hacia atrás, me hacia recordar a un modelo de gel para el cabello.

"Carlisle, Esme... Ella es Bella Swan. Bella, ellos son mis padres." Dijo Edward con confianza.

"Es un placer conocerlos; sólo he oído cosas buenas de ustedes salir de la boca de Edward" dije con timidez, Esme me sonrió.

"Es lindo conocerte a tí tambien, querida. Espero que Edward te haya tratado bien." Emmett comenzó a reir, y se detuvo abruptamente cuando Rose le golpeó en la cabeza.

Yo, me ruboricé.

"Si, claro que lo ha hecho." Le sonreí con ternura a mi...novio, quien me devolvío el gesto antes de que me vuelva hacia Esme y Carlisle. "¿Están seguros que no es problema que vaya con ustedes de vacaciones? Puedo quedarme en casa – Charlie volverá en un par de meses de todas formas. Está bien, si ustedes prefieren ir como en un viaje familiar. Puedo cuidarme yo sola desde que vivía en Pheonix con mi madre; ella apenas estaba a mi alrededor de todas formas. Realmente no me importa si ustedes prefieren que no vaya." Edward pasaba su vista de mi a Esme. Y antes que pudiera saberlo, Esme tenía sus brazos a mi alrededor en un cálido abrazo.

"Oh, Bella, cariño, claro que puedes venir, eres más que bienvenida." Sonreí. "Pero necesitamos hablar con todos ustedes, acerca de las próximas dos semanas." Nos movimos hacia el sofá y tomamos asiento. "Chicos, su padre y yo hemos decidido hacer un viaje a paris por las próximas semanas. Lo que significa que no podremos ir con ustedes, a nuestro viaje familiar." Rosalie y Alice jadearon en sorpresa. "Tranquilas chicas, los dejaremos ir igual y nos volveremos a ver todos para el final de las vacaciones." Carlisle tomó la mano de su esposa y nos miró a todos con seriedad.

"Sólo por favor, por favor cuídense unos a otros. Eso quiere decir que, si van a salir a la noche – sólo asegúrense que todos vuelvan al hotel cada noche." Él se detuvo y sacó un sobre de su bolsillo y lo abrió. "He preparado para cada uno de ustedes una tarjeta de crédito sin límites, incluso para tí, Bella". Sólo miré a Esme quien me estaba sonriendo.

"Está bien, Bella, enserio. Ya lo hemos hecho, asi que tu tambien puedes tener acceso a nuetro dinero usando un código o una firma." dijo amistosamente, me sentí ridícula. Carlisle comenzó a repartir las brillantes y negras tarjetas de crédito. Miré el nombre...

_Isabella M. Swan_

En la parte de atrás había un espacio para que pueda poner mi firma. Estaba punto de abrir mi boca para decir algo, cuando Rosalie y Alice se me adelantaron.

"Bella, cállate" dijo Rosalie riendo.

"No dije nada. Pero -" Carlisle me interrumpió.

"Bella, sólo tóma y úsala. Tenemos el dinero, gástalo" Él me sonrió y yo le devolví una pequeña sonrisa a cambio. Esme levantó la mano de Carlisle y miró su reloj.

"Amor, tenemos que irnos" dijo suavemente. Carlisle se levantó del sofá y luego levantó a Esme con él.

"Bien, chicos, portense bien." esme y Carlisle nos abrazaron a cada uno y luego salieron de la casa y subieron al Mercedes. Todos los saludamos desde el frente de la casa y cuando desaparecieron de nuestra vista, volvimos a entrar.

Rosalie y Alice me sacaron de los brazos de Edward y corrieron conmigo escaleras arriba. Alice estubo a punto de decir algo, cuando se distrajo.

"Bella, ¿Que estas usando?" Me preguntó consternada.

"Uhm, ¿ropa?" Salió más como una pregunta que como una respuesta. Rosalie tironeó mi blusa azul.

"Esto no está tan mal, pero los jeans necesitas cambiarlos y esas botas, no vas a necesitarlas a donde vamos a ir."

Alice pareció llevar toda su atención hacia Rosalie, "No tenemos tiempo para ir de compras por ella ahora, así que vamos a tener que esperar hasta llegar allí"

"Chicas, no necesito ropa nueva. Estoy bien, enserio"

Mi celular comenzó a sonar en mi bolsillo, lo saqué y lo abrí.

Un mensaje nuevo, presioné OK y leí el mensaje dos veces antes de que mi estómago se retorció y mi boca se secó.

_Tú no eres buena para él. Cuídate_

_O_í a alguien decir mi nombre y lentamente salí de mi aturdimiento. Rose estaba tirando de mi hombro. "Bella, Bella, ¿que sucede?" No podía hablar, así que le pasé mi teléfono. Alice y Rose jadearon. Alice sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar entre su lista de contactos, comparando números. Luego suspiró.

"Fue Jessica."

"Ella realmente se las está buscando" Dijo rose con los dientes apretados.

"Tienen que hacerme ver lo suficientemente buena para él. No puedo dejarlo ir... el sólo hecho de pensarlo me duele demasiado."

Alice fue la que habló después, "Bella, ¿Lo amas?"

"¡Claro que si! Eso ni siquiera es una pregunta" la siguiente parte salió de mi sin ser planeada. "Pero es como... No soy frígida.. Realmente quiero dormir con Edward, _enserio!_" Me volví hacia Rose y Alice quienes teníen grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Rose y Alice chillaron.

"¿Pueden hacer que yo sea digna de Edward?" Pregunté con seriedad.

Rose sólo me miró, "Amiga, tu siempre serás digna de él, pero podeos hacerlo mucho más obvio, si es lo que tu quieres"

Asentí; quería derribar a Jessica. Tenía que hacerlo.

**BPOV**

Después de la charla con Rose y alice acerca de mi "Cambio de imagen" bajamos las escaleras y todos nos metimos en el jeep mountruo de Emmett. Había sólo 5 asientos en el jeep, entonces Rose, retiró el asiento del acompañante hacia adelante y Emmett tomó el asiento del conductor. Jasper, Alice y Edward se ubicaron en los asientos traseros y yo me sente entre las piernas de Edward en el piso, detrás del asiento de Rose.

Llegamos a nuestro destino una hora y media después. Estabamos en un estacionamiento, no entendí, hasta que ví como Emmett, Jasper y edward, bajaban todo el equipaje.

"Chicos, ¿Por qué estamos en el aeropuerto? ¿a dónde Vamos?" Pregunté a ninguno en particular. Edward caminó hacia mi y puso un brazo alrdedor de mi cintura.

"¿Prometes no hacer un gran escandalo al respecto?" Me preguntó, sin ninguna esperanza evidente en su voz. Entrecerré mis ojos.

"Voy a reservarme ese derecho,"

Edward suspiró."New York"

Parpadeé "New York." Repetí más para mí, esperando el momento a que realmente lo propcesara, y entonces - _"¿Me compraste un boleto de avión a New York?"_

"Bueno... tu dijiste que vendrías de vacaciones con nosotros, entonces te compramos un boleto" Edward tuvo el descaro de sonreirme, yo fruncí el ceño.

Él me tomó la mano y me apoyó contra el jeep, atrapándome entre su cuerpo y el enorme jeep.

"Bella, por favor, por favor sólo ven conmigo y diviértete. Los bolets ya estan comprados, sólo queremos que pases con nosotros las vacaciones. Relájate y disfruta... Por favor..._¿Por mi?"_ Sus penetrantes ojos verdes me encontraron he hicieron que desapareciera cualquier enojo en ellos; resoplé en voz baja.

"Está bien, pero me siento tan culpable; me estas dando demasiado. Siento como que nunca te devuelvo nada." Dije con una triste sonrisa. Él me miró a los ojos y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, manteniendome prisioonera contra el jeep.

"Bella, tu me estas dando la posibilidad de estar contigo. Nada de lo que yo te de será suficiente." Bajé mi mirada hacia el piso del estacionamiento. "Mírame y por favor, prométeme algo."

"Lo que quieras." Le susurré mientras mis ojos encontraban los suyos.

"Prometeme que cualquier cosa que elija para tí en las próximas dos semanas, lo aceptarás" comencé a sacudir mi cabeza en señal de desacuerdo "Tu dijiste lo que quisiera... Significa mucho para mi, por favor, Bella" Cerré mis ojos y suspiré reiganada.

"Esta bien, Edward. Te lo prometo" Él me presionó más contra el jeep; su cuerpo presionando en cada linea de mi cuerpo.

"Gracias y Te amo." me dijo con simplicidad.

"Yo también te amo" Luego me besó suavemente por un momento, y lentamente fue tomando otro ritmo cuando Alice nos llamo con impaciencia.

"Vamos, tortolitos, necesitamos irnos. Tenemos un avión que tomar."

Edward y yo sonreímos y comenzamos a empujar uno de esos carros que transportan equipaje, que emmett había conseguido.

Fuimos hacia la terminal y comenzamos a abordar el avión. Edward y yo seguimos después de sus hermanos y novias. Cuando estabamos entrando en el avión fue que me dí cuenta donde ibamos, me detuve y lo miré. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de inocencia, demaciada para mi gusto.

"¿Edwad, que es esto?" le pregunté, él solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Primera clase?" Fruncí el ceño, ahora si me sentia mal. Me estaba consintiendo tanto, no era justo para él.

"¿Qué... No hay un jet privado?" dije con un tono ácido en mi voz. Rose comenzó a reirse cuando Alice resopló y se volteó n su asiento y me miró.

"_Ibamos a ir_, pero entonces Esme y Carlisle decidieron ir a Paris, y ellos usaron el jet." Ella se volvió y miró a Jasper que se estaba riendo de ella.

Me sentía ridícula – Ni siquiera pertenecía al círculo de Edward, o a la Primera Clase. Pertenecía a la parte de atrás, a la económica – donde mis piernas estan apretadas, y un bebé llora frente a mi, y chicos en el asiento de atrás patean mi asiento.

Fui hasta mi asiento, tomé el que estaba frente a la ventana, y me senté, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho y miré hacia la ventana. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sentí a Edward tomar el asiento a mi lado y tuve que recordarme mi misma que estaba enojada con él. Él aparto nuestro apoyabrazos y se puso más cerca mío. Lo espié un par de veces y lamentablemente él me vió. Comenzó a reirse, me giré hacia la ventana y traté de esconder la sonrisa que salía de mis labios. ÉL tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y yo traté de mirar hacia otro lado, pero sostuvo su mirada en mi la mía.

"Lo lamento, Bella, debí haberte dicho, pero quería que vinieras y compartieras esto conmigo" Dijo suavemente, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas, e hizo un pequeño mohín y al mismo tiempo mi corazón se empezó a acelerar.

"Demonios, Edward, no hagas eso" Dije en voz baja y él me miró confundido. "Estoy tratando de estar enojada contigo, y no funciona contigo jugando con los latidos de mi corazón"

Una maliciosa mirada cruzó por su rostro, "¿Ayudaría si hago esto?" Él me tomó por las caderas y me apoyó contra él – su lengua encontró el hueco debajo de mi oreja. Traté de separarme de él, pero sus fuertes brazos se cerraron a mi alrededor.

"No," jadeé y él comenzó a reirse. Sentí su aliento caliente contra mi mejilla. Y mi ya debilitada resolución escaparse. Susurró mi nombre una vez más, rompiendo completamente mi resolución restante y coemnzó a morder suavemente en mi oreja y succionar mi carne tierna. Me dejé caer en sus brazos y sentiendo mi entrega, Edward comenzó a atacar a mi cuello febrilmente con lamidos, besos y mordiscos suaves.

Apenas logré reponerme cuando apareció la azafata con nuestras bebidas, almohadas y mantas; me quité los zapatos y me acomodé más cerca de Edward, completamente sorprendida de que lo tendría todo para mi por dos semanas.

__

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto eran cerca de la 1 pm. Recogimos todo nuestro equipaje to subimos a la limusina que esperaba por nosotros...Obviamente.

Nos tomó cerca de una hora y media llegar a nuestro destino desde el aeropuerto. Las ventanas de la limousina eran oscuras, así que no pude ver en que hotel nos paramos. La puerta de la limo se abrió y uno a uno fuimos saliendo de ella. Jadeé cuando comenzamos a caminar por el hall del hotel, con tres botones que cargaban con nuestros equipajes en dorados carros detrás de nosotros. Edward puso su brazos a mi alrededor y me guió con él hacia el largo escritorio de recepción.

Edward aclaró su garganta para atraer la atención de una de las recepcionistas. Ella nos miró, tamndose el tiempo de volver a mirar a Edward. Me estremecí por dentro. ¿Por qué tiene él que ser tan perfecto?

"Bienvenidos al Plaza Hotel New York, mi nombre es Beccy. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?" Preguntó en una desagradable y coqueta voz. Edward pareció no afectarse de sus avances y me prometí no hacer nada al respecto. Ella daría marcha atrás. No necesitaba hacer una gran cosa de esto.

"Tengo reservadas tres suites presidenciales a nombre de _Cullen_" Dijo cortesmente, ella comenzó a tipear en su computadora.

" Aquí está, trece noches, salen a las 10 am. Estas son sus llaves y disfruten la estadía." Ella sonrió, no me perdí del hecho de que sólo sonreía a Edward. Estabamos por darnos la vuelta cuando Beccy tomó el brazo de Edward. _Bella, No pierdas el control. No lo hagas. _"Si hay algo que pueda hacer por tí, cualquier cosa. No dudes en llamarme" _Mierda._ Me volví y puse mis dos brazos alrededor de mi Edward.

"Gracias por la oferta pero estoy segura de que puedo cubrir todas las necesitades de mi hombre por mí misma" Bajé una de mis manos y le pellizqué una de las mejillas del trasero de Edward. Él saltó de sorpresa y le guiñé un ojo a Beccy, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a ella. Ella se veía...celosa y si las miradas mataran, yo estaría 6 metros bajo tierra. Me puse en puntillas y le besé el cuello a Edward, "Otra vez, gracias por tu ayuda"

"No hay problema," dijo ella, ya con sus ojos en la computadora. Sonreí otra vez con satisfacción, ahora un poco vengativa.

Estabamos caminando hacia los otros cuando Edward se detuvo y me susurró al oído.

"Definitivamente vamos a tener que hablar de esto más tarde, jovencita. _Eso_ fue inapropiado" Estaba preocupada de que haya ido muy lejos, pero el bajó su cara y me lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, jadeé. Parecía que esta iba a ser una interesante discusión.

Caminé hacia Rose y Alice. Ellas me miraban con expersión desconcertada.

"¿Qué..?" Pregunté con inocencia y Rose puso sus ojos en blanco antes de hablar.

"Bella, no pienses que no vimos todo ese pequeño acto de mano/trasero" Comenzó a reirse y me ruboricé.

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestras suites y mientras Edward le daba las propinas al botones, comencé a explorar la suite. Era increíble, sólo el baño era más grande que mi habitación y mientras caminaba hacia el dormitorio, oí cerrarse la puerta y me giré para ver a Edward caminando hacia mí, con una peligrosa mirada en su rostro. Él continuó avanzando hacia mí y yo comencé a retroceder.

"Edward, detente" Él no me hizo caso. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte en mis orejas, "Detente, Edward, detente." Me reí.

"No te muevas." susurró con voz ronca y traté de hacerle caso, mientras él se me acercaba. Traté de dar un paso hacia atrás pero mis piernas dieron con el final de la cama y caí de espaldas a ella. Me moví para sentarme, pero Edward me mantuvo acostada con sus brazos a mis costados. Él saltó hacia la cama, y se ubicó sobre mi con sus cuatro extremidades atrapandome debajo de él. Me deslicé por debajo de él hasta llegar a los almohadones del cabezal y Edward me siguió. Él comenzó a atacar mi cuello y mis hombros con fervientes besos. Mis manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo, hasta encontrar los botones del frente de su camisa, comencé a desabrocharlos uno a uno, cuando sus manos atraparon las mías y las elevó por encima de mi cabeza. Jadeé al sentir como él comenzaba a quitarme mi remera, dejando expuesto mi estómago. Me sonrojé y me moví, tratando de detenerlo, él me miró confundido.

"¿Bella?" Sus cejas fruncidas se unían en una expresión adorable.

"No-No lo se. Soy tan felíz contigo, Edward; No quiero que me veas de forma diferente. Me haces tan feliz. ¿Que pasará si ves algo en mi y no te gusta?" ÉL me miró, evaluando mi expresión.

"Bella, te deseo. Y nada puede cambiar eso." Me susurró, acercadose y dejando un beso en la esquina de mi boca, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a jugar una vez más con la parte baja de mi remera.

Edward volvió a mirarme, mientras sus dedos bailaban sobre la piel expuesta de mi estómago y mientras yo trataba de cubrir esa piel con mis manos. Edwatd tomó mis dos manos en una de las suyas y las puso por arriba de mi cabeza. Deslizó su manod libre por sobre mi estómago, llevandose consigo la remera, y dejando suaves besos con su boca abierta sobre mi cuello, entonces cerré mis ojos y traté de respirar profundamente.

Cuando liberó mis manos de su agarre, ella no intentaron empujarlo de mi lado, en cambio, las enredé en su cabello mientras continuaba tratando de sacar mi remera, cuando un suave golpe sonó en la puerta de nuestar suite.

"Ignóralo," Le susurré.

"Es lo que planeo" me sonrió, y continuó quitandome la remera mientras el golpeteo en la puerta se hacía más impaciente.

"Bella y Edward, sabemos que están los dos ahí." Gritó Alice.

"Y también sabemos que estan haciendo. Deténganse, ahora" Continuó Rose furiosa.

**EPOV**

Gemí y me levante de ensima de Bella, suspiré mientras ella cerraba sus ojos con decepcion. Se veía tan hermosa.

Me arrodille entre sus piernas y la ayude a levantarse; la ayudé a ponerse su remera otra vez por sobre su cabeza y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

"Más tarde" le susurré y ella sólo asintió.

Fuimos hacia la puerta y la abrimos, para encontrarnos con una estresada Alice y una Rosalie esperando impacientemente.

"¿Que les pasa chicas?" Preguntó Bella, mientras yo posaba mi mano en su cintura.

"Bella, no tienes absolutamente ninguna ropa adecuad para New York. Tenemos que ir de shopping" dijo Alice malhumorada. Dejé salir una pequeña risa, y ambas, Alice y Bella se giraron hacia mi con el ceño fruncido, elevé mis manos en inocencia y Bella suspiró.

"Asi que...Supongo que ¿Edward no puede venir con nosotras?" Ella preguntó a Rose con suavidad, con ningún tipo de esperanza evidente en la voz.

"Nop. Salida de Chicas" Ella se rió ante la expresión de Bella, "Vamos, busca tu bolso, será divertido"

Bella se burló, "Si, si...Seguro lo será."

Miré con expresion divertida mientras Rose y Alice arrastraban a Bella fuera de mis brazos y fuera del pasillo. Pero tan pronto como ella no estuvo más a mi lado, sentí un continuo dolor debajo de mis costillas. Odiaba estar lejos de ella. Ella era mía, Ella pertenece a mis brazos y su día de shopping iba a ser eterno. Traté de no pensar mucho en Bella, pero incluso eso, era aún mucho más doloroso. Entonces, volví hacia la cama y me recosté, pensando en cada mínima cosa que absolutamente adoro de _mi_ Bella.

**BPOV**

Gemí en disconformidad mientras la limousina se estacionaba en el parque del Shopping. Rose, alice y yo bajamos y comenzamos a caminar por el centro comercial. Puse cara de asco – esto iba a ser doloroso. Placas con nombres de caras marcas de diseñadores estaban en todas las puertas de los locales. Algunos los reconocía, otros no. todo era extraño para mí. Quiero decir, con excepción de la gran Tienda de Victoria Secret, nunca había conocido nada acerca de los diseñadores. _No sentía que lo necesitara tampoco._

"Está bien, Alice, vayamos a lo nuestro,¿A dónde vamos primero?" Preguntó Rose, mientras Alice me contemplaba con una concentrada expresión.

"Bueno, básicamente, necesitamos todo para Bella. Pero me gustaría empezar con los trajes de baño." Dijo Alice mirando por encima de mí.

"¡Hey! En realidad ya tengo un traje de baño¿sábes?" Le pregunté irritada.

"Bella, Esa pieza blanda de tela que vi en tu habitación, casi ni califica como traje de baño" Rose rió.

"Vamos, necesitamos hacer esto, Bella. Piensa en Jessica, Lauren y Edward." soltó Alice, Rose la miró y luego volvió a mirarme.

"Entre Alice y yo, vamos a hacer de tí una tentación del infierno. Edward no podrá resistirte a tí." dijo con seriedad, traté de ocultar mi ataque de risa – no funcionó.

Alice me tomó del brazo, "Bella, sabemos que estuviste muy cerca de perderla hace un rato. Asi que, imagina lo que le pasará a él cuando te vea volver como toda una tentación." Me burlé de su

"Ok, mira, no voy pelear y voy a comprar otro traje de baño, pero ¿podemos ir a comprar ropa y zapatos primero?" Les pregunté a mis dos mejores amigas.

"Es un trato muy justo, Alice..." Ella asintió con la cabeza, y yo lancé un suspiro de alivio.

Nos tomó dos horas terminar de llenar mi guardarropas con algunas de las más ridículos prendas y zapatos, que he visto alguna vez en mi vida. Peleaba para no llevar esas prendas que dejban poco a la imaginación, hasta que Rose insistió en que necesitaba ropa que sea digna de usar en un club y que a la vez diga que "soy digna de Edward" a los ojos de otras chicas. El mero pensamiento de otra chica presionandose contra el cuerpo de Edward me mataba. Desde ese momento tomé cualquier cosa que ellas me dieran, me las probaba y luego Alice iba y las pgaba antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de sacar el dinero que Charlie me había dejado.

Despues de comprar algunos ridículos zapatos y reveladores vestidos, nos metimos en una tienda llena de productos de belleza. Alice y Rose llenaron el carrito con productos que jamás había visto u oído hablar antes. Dejamos la tienda una hora y media después, y estaba rezando porque Alice podría haber olvidado todo el problema del traje de baño y la lencería. Pero, desafortunadamente, pronto me encontré parada enfrente de la tienda de Victoria Secret.

Ingresamos y Rose me arrastró hasta la sección de bikinis, mientras Alice me buscaba un covertor blanco que pueda usar encima de la bikini. Aparentemente, las batas que el hotel había dejado en nuestras habitaciones no eran aceptables para ser usadas en el Spa o en la pileta del hotel.

_Mentiras._

En cualquier caso, tan pronto como tuve mis manos cubiertas de multiples piezas de bikinis, fui empujada por Rose hacia la sección de probadores. Tuve que mostrarles cada uno de los modelos a Rose, y ella decidía cuales eran "dignos de Edward" y cuáles no. Eran ridículamnete reveladores, pero finalmente dicidimos – en realidad Rose lo hizo – tomamos dos de los que más le gustaron.

Uno era una bikini de playa sexy en color negro, con un corpino de triángulos ajustable y la parte de abajo también eran triángulos que se ataban a ambos lados de mis caderas.

La otra era un azul oscuro, la parte de arriba era de un material que levantaba y empujaba mis pechos hacia el centro. La parte de abajo era muy pequeña, y por ende quedaba más abajo que la otra, situándose por debajo de los huesos de mi cadera, con el mismo material que el top.

Cuando Alice me vió lanzó un chillido y antes de que yo pudiera pelear con ella, tomó las bikinis, la bata y pagó todo. Cuando estaba cambiándome mi celular sonó en mis jeans que estaban aún en el piso. Rápido busqué el parato en mis bolsillos, lo saqué y lo abrí. Un nuevo mensaje, presioné OK y lo leí.

_Te extraño tanto, amor. Apúrate a llegar. No puedo parar de pensar en tí. Estoy otra vez en nuestra habitación. No veo el momento de poder volver a besar esos hermosos labios otra vez tan pronto como sea posible. - E_

Él era tan adorable – lancé una carcajada de frustración. Todo lo que quería era volver. Ya no soportaba estar más alejada de él. Dolía demasiado. Se sentía como si una mitad de mí...o un poco más estaba estaba perdida – así como arrancado de mi. Sin ninguna promesa de cuanto iba a durar esta salida de compras iba a durar; las compras de lencería iban a ser un poco más que un poco dolorosas. No solo porque Edward estaba esperandome en nuestra habitación por mi. Sino también porque Rose y Alice se habían acostumbrado al hábito de ponerme dentro de los más reveladores conjuntos que haya visto jamás. No solo cargaron con corpiños y bragas, también fueron por baby-dolls, teddies, la mayoría de ellos variaban entre azules oscuros y negros. Tenía más de noventa prendas cuando terminamos. Y no estaba segura si Alice había comprado más mientras yo me cambiaba. Me recordaba una y otra vez que era todo por Edward y no estaba descuidándolo.

Le envié un mensaje de respuesta, antes que Rose y Alice vuelvan a verme en los probadores.

_Yo tambien te extraño. Esto es la muerte. Volveré pronto. Te Amo. - B_

Rápidamente lo envié cuando Rose golpeaba mi puerta, ella me dijo que phabían pagado todo y ya podríamos volver al hotel.

_Wow. Al fin_, ya teníamos todo – Alice y Rose no habían comprado nada para ellas hoy y me sentí increíblemnte culpable. Ellas me aseguraron que se habían divertido mucho y que no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando ingresamos al hotel, dos botones corrieron con entusiasmo en nuestra ayuda. Ingresamos al elevador y unos de los botones comenzó a coquetear con Rose. Ella se reía y le coqueteab a un poco, pero antes de que salgamos a nuestro piso, ella le informó que su novio tal vez se sentiría un poco ofendido si volvia a su habitación con otro hombre.

Cuando estuvimos en el pasillo, comencé a hacer mi camino hacia la suite que compartía con Edward cuando Rose y Alice me tomaron por los brazos.

"No, Bella, vamos a hacerte un cambio de imagen esta noche, puedes ver a Edward mañana." Dijo Rose con suavidad pero con un evidente tono de autoridad en la voz. No quise responder nada a eso, estaba preocupada que mi voz se pudiera quebrar y mostrar cuan esperanzadamente enamorada estaba de Edward.

Caminamos hasta la suite de Alice – Aparentemente Jasper iba a pasar la noche en la habitación de Emmett. _Fantástico._ No solo no iba a estar para darle el beso de las buenas noches a Edward, sino que además él iba a pasar la noche solo. Traté de no demostrar cuan miserable me sentía cuando fui empujada dentro de la suite de Alice. Cuando me preguntaron si estaba bien, sólo les contesté que estaba cansada.

Estube sentada en el enorme baño por horas en un cómodo taburete, mientras Alice y Rose se encargaban d ponerme máscaras, hacerme limpiezas, tonificando e hidratando con todo tipo de productos mi cuerpo.

Luego Rose me cortó el cabello, ella estubo trabajando a medio tiempo como Estilista por los últimos cinco años, así que sólo me relajé y dejé que ella hiciera su trabajo.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente compartiendo la fabulosa cama de dos plazas con Rose y Alice. No se a que horas me había quedado dormida, pero sentí como si hubiera dormido por muchas horas. Mire al reloj sobre la mesa de noche. _Bueno, tal vez se snetía así, porque así era._ Pensé irritada. Eran un poco más de las 3pm de la tarde.

Rose, Alice y yo habíamos dejado los tres celulares juntos y Rose los había escondido, así no podríamos distraernos con nuestros chicos.

Desperté a Alice y a Rose y les dije que horas eran. Rose saltó de la cama, sacó los celulares de su escondite y llamó a Emmett.

"Amor, stamos despiertas. Lo lamento, nos dormimos a pesar de la alarma. Dile a Edward y a Jazz que esta noche saldremos a bailar. Voy a ayudar a Alice a prparar a Bella y luego nos encontraremos abajo en el lobby a las 8pm esta noche." Ella se detuvo. "No, no, esta bien cariño. Ordenaremos comida a la habitación. Te amo. Nos vemos esta noche."

Cerró su celular y lo volvió a poner en el escondite.

"Vamos, Bella, necesitamos alistarte. Puedes tomar una ducha primero y lavar tu cabello. Ese serum anti-frizz no funcionará bien si permanece más tiempo en tu cabeza." Dijo Alice mientras saltaba de la cama . Sólo asentí con la cabeza y me metí en el baño. No sabía que querían que usara, así que me puse un conjunto de encaje azul debajo de mi bata. Pensé que esos eran lindos y los elegí yo misma, así, tal vez, esperanzadamente me dieran un poco más de confianza.

Cuando salí y me dirigí a la sala del living, había una bandeja con comida en la mesa de café. Rose estaba en la puerta del baño cuando me llamó.

"Bella, Alice salió a hacer una compra de último momento, fue por más spray para el cabello y otro par de zapatos para tí. Estará de vuelta para las 5pm. O algo así. Si tienes hambre sírvete tu misma de la comida que esta en la mesa."

"Gracias, Rose"

"No hay problema."

Sonreí y fuí hacia la mesa.

No me había dado cuenta lo hambrienta que estaba; y rápidamente ingerí algo de pasta, pan y acompañe con una gaseosa.

Cuando Alice volvió tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y cuando sacó otra bolsa del shopping me la extendió.

"antes de que digas cualquier cosa, no pienso escucharte. Ponte lo que sea que hay en esta bolsa, sin chillar o traeré a Jasper para que te tenga mientras Rose y yo te vestimos."

"Esta bien" chillé.

Fui hacia el baño., saqué la ropa de las bolsas y cuando la ví me quedé sin aire por un momento. Lo único que había era un pequeño mini vestido strapless negro. Le abrí el cierre, me metí dentro y luego cerré mis ojos mientras cerraba el cierrre. Me asomé al espejo para ver mi reflejo en él. Al principio me shokeó un poco, marcaba mis curvas perfectamente, uniendo mis pechos y terminando justo debajo de mi trasero. Sonreí apenas. Volví hacia las bolsas y saqué un par de stilettos ridículamente altos de color rojo. Sabiendo que quejandome no iba a llegar a ningún lado, me los calcé y para mi sorpresa, realemente los encontre bastante cómodos.

Salí del baño y Rose y Alice chillaron al verme.

"Diablos." Se rió Rose y alice le pegó, "¿y eso por que fue?"

Alice rodó sus ojos. "Por favor Rose, estás pasandop demasiado tiempo con Emmett."

"Si, bueno...¿chicas? _Bella_ todavía está en la habitación. Entonces...¿esta bien?" Rose me miro examinandome por un segundo y luego caminó hacia mí.

"Quédate quieta un segundo Bella" Le obedecí y ella tiró un poco hacia arriba mi corpiño, luego quitó las tiritas y las dejó en la mesa de café. Alice miró con curiosidad y luego se dirigió hacia nosotras.

"Bien hecho, Rose" La felicitó Alice – miré hacia abajo y ví como sobresalía la parte superior de mi corpiño azul medianoche de encaje era meramente visible.

Me empujaron hacia el baño otra vez y comenzaron a secarme el cabello con dos secadores. Una hora y media después, habían enrulado mi cabello, luego lo acomodaron y lo llenaron de spray para el cabello. Rose y Alice dijeron que no me estaba permitido mirarme al espejo antes de que hayan terminado con todo, para ver el efeto total. Entonces, sólo me senté por ahí pacientemente mientras ellas comenzaban con mi maquillaje, mientras me daban algunos tips básicos.

"Bella, es importante, que tu te sientas segura, que te creas que eres la mujer más hermosa en la habitación. La confianza lo es todo." Dijo seriamente Rose.

"Creo que lo manejé bastante bien con la bruja del lobby ayer." dije defensivamente.

"Bella, eso fueron un par de minutos, esto es grande. Necesitas trabajar con lo que tienes. Mueve tus caderas cuando caminas, mantén tu cabeza hacia arrba y diviértete. Haz que Edward sude. Confía en mí." Asentí mientras rose y Alice continuaban.

"Cuando veas chicas que se acerquen a Edward, demuéstrales por qué él es tuyo. Trabaja con todos tus recursos."

Finalmente mis dos mejores amigas me dijeron que estaba lista y simplemente me paré y me miré al espejo. Casi me desmayo. Todavía no había admirado totalemnte mi vestido, me sentaba tan bien y con la parte superior de mi corpiño mostrandose sutilmente, sentí un poco de culpa por el pobre Edward. Mi cabello era salvaje "Pelo-sexy" lo había llamado Rose y mis ojos esfumados estaban rodeados por mis largas pestañas. No me pusieron ningún tipo de rubor – ellas pensaron que podría encargarme personalmente de eso, por lo que estaba agradecida. No necesitaba verme como una remolacha.

Mis ojos viajaron más abajo en mi reflejo. Tenia un suave brillo labial en mis labios que los hacían lucir rellenos y deliciosos.

Me giré hacia Alice y Rose y les dí un gran abrazo, "Gracias, muchísimas gracias," ellas se rieron y comenzaron a alistarse. Volvieron una hora después, Rose tenía un vestido de cóctel color rojo con tacos rojos y Alice estaba usando un pequeño vestido negro que llegaba hasta por arriba de sus rodillas. Antes de salir de la suite, Rose nos devolvió nuestros teléfonos y guardé el mío en mi corpiño.

Nos metimos en el ascensor y Alice decidió que podríamos parar un piso antes del Lobby entonces podría aparecer bajando las escaleras, haciendo mi "gran entrada".

Me reí mientras salíamos del elevador y ellas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras en frente de mi. Me dijeron que esperara tres minutos y luego las siguiera escaleras abajo. Una vez que esos tres minutos hubieron pasado, oí como el pulso de mi sangre se agolpeaba rápido y fuerte en mis oídos. Tome un par de profundas bocanadas de aire y luego comencé a bajar las escaleras.

Mantuve mi cabeza en alto y vi a Edward esperando por mi al final de las escaleras. Él estaba tan lindo en una camisa negra y unos jeans; y todo lo que quería en ese momento era correr directo a sus brazos. Sabía que lo había extrañado, pero no tenía idea de cuanto. Traté de mantenerme pacífica cuando llegue a piso, giré sobre mis pies para dejarle ver cada ángulo de mi.

* * *

**Lamento tener que decirles que no se cuando estará el proximo capítulo o si volverá a escribir esta chica. Su hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan irresponsable, no hubiera traducido esta historia.**

**Déjenme saber igual que opinan.**

**Por otro lado, hoy subí mi primer FF se llama "CIA: Trabajos Peligrosos" así que si quieren darse una vuelta y leerla =), la historia me gusta mucho. Van a mi perfil y la buscan ahí.**

**Nada mas muchachas. Nos leemos en cuanto tenga novedades.**

**Silvis***


End file.
